Vertigo
by Hihey9989
Summary: A new invention causes a stir across the nation, especially after it creates adverse side-effects on it's first test subject, Bolt, revealing a guilt he never knew he had.
1. Modesty

Disclaimer

I do not own Bolt, Mittens, or Rhino. The only aspects of Penny or Emily Wallace that I "own" are the name Penny and the name Wallace. They are owned by Walt Disney Pictures. The rest unmentioned are owned by me.

Intro

Well, for all of you fans of my first fic, I'm sure you'll be happy to know that you are now entering my sequel. I have gone through some ideas and I hope you all like this one just as much, if not better, than my first. If you have not read Until I'm Saved, I highly recommend you do.

Bolt's 6th birthday is approaching, and a new invention has given Penny the perfect birthday gift. Now, what is this gift, you ask? Well, it's big enough to cause a national debate over whether it's morally right or wrong, especially after the strange side-effects caused by said invention start to take their toll on their first "patient," who just so happens to be Bolt. Again, I'm rating this teen as there will be some violence, crude humour, mature themes, suggestive dialogue, blood, and possibly some violence (I don't have it 100% planned out yet).

Chapter 2 will come ASAP. I am writing this as we go and I'll give it my best.

Vertigo

I: Modesty

"Only one week left! O-N-E! One!" Rhino yelled from Emily's room. Bolt, who had been sleeping, awoke to a bright October sunrise bursting through the front window and door. It blinded him at first, but he quickly adjusted to the light and inhaled the fresh morning air. His white, well-groomed fur had grown out to a soft, flowing length. He looked to the right to see Rhino, in his ball, rolling out of the hallway into the living room. "Totally be-awesome, Bolt! This time next week you will be six years old!"

"Oh, come on, Rhino! It's just a number." Bolt said, somewhat modestly. "Pff! No, you come on, Bolt! You're gonna be six whole years old! That's... uh..." Bolt rolled his eyes, keeping the same content expression on his face as Rhino counted slowly on his fingers. Bolt then interrupted, "Save your breath, Rhino. I don't celebrate my birthday. I don't care that the Earth has gone around the sun one more time since I was born. I don't care how old I am. All I care is that I'm still here and I've got a long way ahead of me." Before Rhino could make another excuse, Bolt turned his head to see the sun shining on Isabel's golden fur. Bolt leaned over and gave her a quick kiss, waking her up. "Hey, baby." She said softly. "What are you talking about? Baby? Bolt's not a baby, he's Bolt the Superdog! The most beyond be-awesome living thing on Earth!" Rhino commented. "Uh... Rhino? Do you mind?" Bolt asked. "Oh, yes. Yes I do. I'm not gonna leave that easy. Not even Bolt the Superdog can make me leave. I'm stayin' right here!"

"Rhino, I told you... I'm not a superdog. I don't even know if there's such thing as a superdog." Rhino's jaw dropped, astounded. "That's crazy talk! You are the superdog, Bolt! I don't know what you've been watching, but from what I have seen, you are incredibly beyond the very existence of be-awesome." Bolt sighed and glanced at Isabel, a little frustrated that Rhino wouldn't let them have any privacy. Then again, this was typical of Rhino. Every morning, Bolt would awaken to the shrill voice of the rodent and it took some doing to get him to go away. "Rhino... I don't..."

"Who saved their Owner's life from the scorching belly of the beast?" Rhino asked knowingly. Bolt rolled his eyes and did not answer. Though he loved to brag about it, he was very modest at heart and did not want to look like he had a big ego. Not only did _this_ prevent him from responding, but he thought twelve times was enough. "Mmmhmm. That's what I thought, Bolt." Rhino commented, as if Bolt answered him. "And who saved the beautiful angel from the prince of hell?" Bolt, again, did not respond, and instead turned to Isabel, an irritated look on his face. Eventually, Bolt turned his head and responded, "Look, Rhino. I like that you are a fan and all, but I am not a superdog. I'm just a regular dog. I may have done those things, sure... but that doesn't make me more amazing than any other dog. If your family or friends were in danger, you'd do the same, Rhino." A somewhat sad look appeared on Rhino's face. Rhino didn't respond, but looked down at the ground, keeping the sad expression. "You okay, Rhino?" Bolt asked. Rhino stuck out his hand, palm out, not wanting to answer. And he slowly turned and rolled his ball away to the couch, obviously hurt. "What did you do?" Isabel asked Bolt. Bolt looked at Rhino and responded softly, "I don't know."

Regardless of whatever had just happened, Bolt and Isabel now had time to themselves and nuzzled each other for awhile, losing themselves in the passion of their love. Mittens awoke, seeing them together. It was a sight for sore eyes; they were probably the most beautiful couple Mittens had ever seen. She smiled at them and left the soft, black bed that she always slept in, giving Bolt and Isabel their privacy in the adjacent white dog bed. She then looked toward the couch and noticed Rhino on the couch in his ball, but he wasn't staring at the TV as he normally would. He had his head rested on his arms and he was looking away from the TV. Mittens hopped onto the red couch and padded her way over to Rhino, "What's up, rodent?" She asked him playfully. Rhino sighed, "Oh... nothing. It's just... I..." Rhino couldn't find the words and finished off his sentence with, "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." Mittens hesitated for a moment, giving Rhino a concerned look, and then eventually nodded and turned her head around, scanning the room for Penny, Emily, and Joe, who had now moved into the house. Penny entered the hallway outside the living room with Emily, they were discussing Bolt's birthday coming up. "Mom, don't you think a chew toy is too cliché? I mean, I get one of those for him all the time. Don't you think we need to surprise him?"

"Well, honey, we don't have the money for a four-story condominium for him. We need to keep it simple. After all, he's just a dog." Emily got somewhat of a surprised look on her face following this response. "Uh... mom? Dogs have feelings too, just as we do. I mean, if we get him just a normal gift he'll just think it's a normal day. I want him to learn what this day means. He's gonna be six years old!"

"Dogs don't run on calendars and clocks, dear. I don't even think dogs can count. I doubt he remembers how old he is, let alone what day his birthday is on." Penny gave up arguing, walked to the couch and sat down, pulling out her cell phone from her blue jeans pocket. Emily entered the kitchen and prepared breakfast for the family. She entered cabinet after cabinet, pulling out boxes of cereal, cat food, dog food, hamster food, milk, orange juice, etc. which attracted the masses; Bolt, Isabel, Mittens, and Rhino all ran to the kitchen, exicted. Joe entered the kitchen, his hair (or lack thereof) wet as he had just exited the shower and he was dressed in his police uniform. His once bushy mustache was much shorter and much more groomed, but his accent still remained just as southern as it always had. "Good morning, Emily." He quickly leaned in and kissed Emily on the lips. Yes, this man was something special to Emily, alright. Bolt, Isabel, and Mittens had already begun to call this man 'Dad'. Penny then entered the room with her cell phone in her right hand, scratching her head and wearing a puzzled look on her face. She approached Emily and Joe, "Mom, have you heard anything about this?" She started as she turned the phone so Joe and Emily could see. Joe and Emily looked at the screen on the phone and then collectively answered, "No."

"What is it?" Emily asked. Penny then answered, "It's a text message from my friend."

"No, I know that... but what is that new invention he's talking about?"

"I don't know. I'll text message him back." Penny exited the room and head back for the living room. "Joe, I thought we'd bring everyone out for dinner tonight. I found this wonderful restaurant on the way back from the mountains yesterday. They allow you to bring your pets."

"Really? I've seen that place. Isn't it called like... uh..." Joe cringed slightly as he tried to remember. "The House of Jericho Burger Outlet." Emily completed for him.

"Yeah, that's it. I've been there before. Long time ago. I'd love to go there with you. But, in the meantime, I have to go to work!" He gave her another kiss on the cheek and quickly scurried out of the house. Penny waved bye to Joe as he left as she re-entered the room. "What'd he say, Penny?" Emily asked as she was giving the pets their long-awaited breakfast. "He said..." She attempted to read the text message as she approached Emily, who was putting food bowls down by her feet for the zoo, but just then Penny's cell phone slipped from her grasp and landed on the ground, remaining intact and still on. Bolt peeked over at it to read the text message Penny's friend had sent. "Turn on the channel 4 news in 20 minutes, they are gonna talk about the new invention." Penny reached down, grabbed her phone, and brushed it off on her black Linkin Park t-shirt, and then read the message aloud. The message did, indeed, get Bolt's attention. Mittens, Isabel, and Rhino did not budge, and continued to eat their breakfast as Emily began to pour bowls of cereal and cups of orange juice.


	2. Change

I will only post one chapter at a time, but I may write more than one a day, and for now upload a new chapter only once every two days or so. That would be best case scenario, as my writing is SO much better when I've proofread everything ten times.

This chapter tells you what the invention is, and it's pretty obvious why it would be the perfect gift for Bolt. Let's begin!

II: Change

Penny took a seat at the couch, put her cell phone in her pocket, and called all the pets, who had finished their breakfast, to approach her. Mittens was the first to run to the couch and jump onto it, rubbing her black furry body against Penny's leg. Emily took a seat by Penny. "Hey, Mittens! How's my baby girl?" Penny talked playfully to her as she stroked her head with her hand. Bolt and Isabel bolt approached, tails wagging and tongues lolling. Bolt hopped onto the couch, much more comfortably than he had been, at that, as his paw which had been broken had quickly healed, and gave Penny a series of slurps on the face. Isabel sat down on the ground by Penny's legs and gazed at the TV. Penny pet Bolt and grabbed the remote, switching the TV on. Just then, Emily entered the room. Penny switched to channel 4, just as her friend had said, and on the television was a scientist talking to a woman analyst. His voice was nasally, but it sounded very wise. "What we have created here is quite remarkable. Basically, what it does is it creates a chemical balance in the brain of an animal which helps them interpret human speech, while at the same time replaces materials on the animal's vocal cords with a much more flexible material, creating a much wider array of sounds."

"So, what your saying is that house pets will, in theory, be able to speak and understand our language?"

"In theory, of course, but yes. It has not been tested, but that is what this drug is designed to do." Penny and Emily looked at each other, both wide-eyed and mouths agape. Bolt and Isabel both looked at each other and laughed a little bit, thinking it was crazy. The scientist continued to ramble on, "...We, again, have not tested this drug and are awaiting a shelter to provide an animal for us to test on. If my theory is accurate, there should be no side effects in the animal other than maybe an upset stomach or some dizzy spells depending on their reaction to calcium ions and various other minerals, but I guarantee you, DAVE will be a success. Once we receive an to try it on and examine it's effects, we will begin marketing it."

"DAVE is the name of this drug?"

"Precisely. DAVE stands for Domestic Animal Vocal Enhancement. I can tell you that this one blue capsule, placed in a dog's or cat's food, will revolutionize any pet owner's relationship with their furry four-legged friend... forever..." Emily and Penny looked at each other again, and somehow knew exactly what the other was thinking, but their expressions differed greatly. "That's it! That's what we need to do! It's different and I'm sure Bolt will love it!"

"Honey, are you sure? He said it's untested."

"He said it's untested but he said he guarantees no side effects."

"That's not the only thing. This seems a little too good to be true."

"Then call them. There's a number at the bottom of the screen." Penny hesitated as Emily began to get up. "You know what? I'll do it." She pulled out her cell phone and began to dial the number. She leaned over and kissed Bolt on the forehead, "You're my good boy, Bolt. Whatever happens, I love you. Happy early birthday, buddy." Emily walked away as an automated message answered Penny's phone, "Please hold, all our lines are currently busy. Estimated wait time: 45 minutes." Penny's jaw dropped, but she quickly regained her composture, looking at Bolt, who was wagging his tail, Isabel was alongside him. "Anything for you guys." She said softly, hit the speaker phone button, placed the phone on the table, and waited. After five minutes, she took the channel changer and began scrolling through the channels. Isabel and Bolt were snuggling with each other at the other end of the couch. Bolt noticed Rhino still not watching TV, and instead with his face pressed to his hands, eyes puffy and red and cheeks wet with tears. "Rhino?" Bolt questioned, concerned. Rhino pulled himself away so he was facing away from Bolt. "Rhino. I... uh... I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings... but... wha-" Bolt was interrupted by the fuzzy brown hamster. "Bolt. No, don't apologize. I just... need to be alone for a while. Don't blame yourself, Bolt. I know you didn't mean any harm... you said I would do the same if my family was in danger and it made me remember my family. I haven't thought about them in ages."

"Your family?" Bolt asked, sympathetically. Rhino wiped his eyes and responded, "Yes."

"What happened?"

"I'd... rather not talk about it, Bolt. I just want to be alone for a while." Bolt nodded and gave him... well, his ball... a lick with his broad, wet tongue, and then slowly padded away from Rhino's ball and back to Isabel, who was now on the living room floor, chewing on the bone-shaped squeaky toy. "Hey, Izzy."

"Hey, Bolt. What did Rhino say?"

"I dunno, something about his family and stuff like that. I think he'll be okay, just leave him alone for awhile."

"Okay. Well, I know what we can do while he's away."

"What?" Isabel immediately nuzzled Bolt passionately. "I love you." Bolt then responded with, "I love you, too." Mittens watched them cuddle with each other for a good minute or two and then dropped from the couch and approached them. "Ahh, ain't that a pretty sight?" Mittens said proudly. "What do you mean, Mittens?" Isabel asked. "You two are just so cute together. It's downright adorable, you two." Bolt and Isabel smiled at each other. Then Mittens, being the cheeky little rebel she was, then popped the question, "So... how long till we might be seeing some puppies running around here?" Bolt and Isabel didn't answer, and both of them looked a little uneasy. "Heh... Mittens... uh... I don't know if..." Bolt began, but was interrupted by Mittens. "Oh, don't feel embarrassed. It's nature."

"Yeah, but it's still embarrassing..." Isabel added. "Fine. Sorry I brought it up." Mittens responded sincerely, "You two do look cute together, though." Mittens walked back to the couched and hopped back on it, waiting for Penny to pick her phone back up. Bolt looked at Isabel a little uneasily and then walked to his bed slowly. "Oh, don't take what she said so seriously, Bolt. She didn't mean to offend you."

"No, it's not that. It's that... well... I do kinda want puppies someday... I'm just thinking about it."

"You just... don't know what to expect?" Isabel asked. Bolt hesitated and finally answered, "Yeah. Not one damn clue." Isabel walked up to him and sat down alongside him. "Well, Bolt. I want puppies, too, of course. Puppies to call my own instead of having them trained and sold by my Master." Bolt smiled half-heartedly, he felt a little more comfortable about it now. Isabel kissed him on the cheek and followed Mittens back to the couch.

***

After roughly 50 minutes, Penny's speaker phone finally made a noise. She hastily reached out to the table and picked it up, switched off the speaker phone and placed it to her ear. "Hello?" A nasally voice said from the other end. "Hi, this is Penny Wallace. I wanted to ask about DAVE."

"Penny Wallace?"

"Yes."

"Your dog is Bolt, am I correct?"

"You bet."

"Wow! Well, we were going to use the test on an old dog, but since you own _the _Bolt, I think you deserve to... I guess you could say... open up the front door to this new world where humans and animals communicate together through speech." Penny's jaw dropped again at this. "Are you saying you want Bolt to be the first one you try it on?"

"Yes. That dog is a real-life legend from what I've heard."

"Well, where are you at? I mean... how far do we have to travel?"

"Hmm... how about I send you a packet of these through the mail? I'll just need your mailing address and it will not cost you a dime." Penny smiled greedily and looked at Bolt. She knew he would be satisfied.


	3. Pierce the Heart

I will try to maintain the chapter-a-day by going ahead and writing two chapters tonight =D As long as I'm into my fic, I will always keep writing it. However, I do want feedback please! R&R makes the world go round!

So, by now you all can probably predict, in a nutshell, what's gonna happen to Bolt... but what exactly is up with Rhino? And will Bolt and Isabel have puppies? Maybe some surprises will be thrown in, too! We're just getting warmed up... in this chapter Joe and Emily go out on a date, but they bring Penny and the pets along, too. Let's begin!

III: Pierce the Heart

The clock read 6:32p.m. The sunny October Saturday had come and gone in a flash. However, more was to be said before the day was over. Emily entered the room wearing casual clothes; khakis, a green long-sleeve shirt, and tennis shoes. She also was wearing a silver necklace with what looked like a coin on it, but on this coin-shape was the symbol of a yin-yang. The yin side glowed a white colour. Joe, dressed in a red t-shirt with a picture of Bruce Springsteen on it, a black leather jacket, and blue jeans, noticed the yin-yang necklace and commented on it. "Ready to go? I hear they start getting crowded around now. Ooh, nice bling!" Emily let out a bit of a laugh as she spoke, "Bling? I was looking for this necklace for years! I found it at the bottom of one of my drawers."

"Well, it looks nice on you."

"Thank you. It's a mood necklace. Yin glows white when the mood is happy, and yang glows black when the mood is tense or sorrowful. I use it as a good luck charm."

"Well, I like it. Almost as much as..." Joe leaned over to her and kissed her on the lips. She giggled a little, "Oh, Joe. I love you, too." She then felt around her pockets to make sure she had the keys, and then called for Penny to follow. Just then, Penny entered the room with Mittens, Bolt, and Isabel all on leashes. Rhino seemed to know to follow in his ball. Emily noticed this and commented, laughing, "That's a smart hamster! Doesn't even need a leash!"

"Yeah, it's kinda freaky..." Penny added. "Glad we put him in your room, I gotta say." Joe, Emily, Penny, and the zoo in tow exited the house and entered the Caravan. Bolt loved to ride in the Caravan, but this was Isabel's first time riding with Emily and did not know what to expect. She remembered the way Paul drove; fast and merciless on the pedals. Bolt and Isabel hopped into the roomy backseat and sat on the soft, velvety seats. The interior of the caravan was very warm and cozy, rich with the smell of new car. The seats were dark green and it blended well against the black dashboard. In the backseat, Bolt turned to Isabel and noticed that she was shaking a little. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just... you know... a little freaked out being in a car." Bolt immediately recalled the nightmare ride that he had experienced a little over a month ago. He remembered how his heart pounded and how he prayed it was all a dream, how he struggled to sit up on the slippery leather seats, and how his head was a ping-pong ball being batted back and forth between the front seatback and rear seatback. He wasn't at all surprised that Isabel was a little reluctant to be in a car again. "Don't worry, Emily is a good driver. She's very calm." Isabel drew a deep breath and exhaled, trying to hide the nerves. Bolt could see through it, however, and tried to comfort her. "Come here, lay down in front of me, I'll lay right here beside you. Just hold on tight and take it easy." Isabel laid down on her side and bowed her head in between her paws. The engine cranked and she closed her eyes, shaking a little again. After a moment, she could feel Bolt's body heat against her back and calmed down a little. Bolt licked the back of her head once and then looked to his right to see Rhino in a bit of a better mood. He was looking out the window, rolling back and forth in his ball. "Hey, you feeling better, Rhino?"

"Yeah."

"You... wanna talk about it?" Rhino sighed and looked around in thought. He coughed once and then cleared his throat. "Well... when I was young, I was a menace. I was the one that all the other hamsters hated. I remember I would hang out with some of my friends and another group would pelt me with pebbles or seeds. My mom's name was Jane, she was wonderful to me. Whenever I would feel down, my mom would be there to cheer me up and whenever I felt alone, she'd be there to talk to me. I didn't have a lot of friends, being the menace and all, so I talked with her a lot. My dad's name was Nibbles. I didn't see much of him as he was one of the scavengers of our... tribe, I guess you could call it. Whenever I did see him, he'd complain about all the work to be done and all the food that we didn't have. I still remember the last thing he said to me; 'Don't lose faith in yourself. Don't end up like me. I can't even keep up with my own son.'" Rhino paused. The memory was pretty overwhelming to him and he had to wipe tears from his cheeks.

"Shh, it's okay, Rhino. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Rhino sniffled and looked up to Bolt. "But I do want to, Bolt. I've been keeping this to myself for too long..." Bolt looked at Rhino. He thought that it was very noble of him to let it all out, very brave. Bolt could feel the smooth motion of the car along the road underneath and Isabel's warmth against his body, now much calmer. He remained silent as Rhino continued, "Well, we lived in a colony near a desert. The weather would sometimes get hairy. Every now and then a dust storm would blow past and everyone would make it to shelter before we could get swallowed up and blown around by it. The night after my father left, me and my mom were out one night with some other hamsters gathering food that the scavengers had brought to us, when suddenly a sandstorm began to form. The wind blew hard and kicked up dirt into our faces. We scurried to the hole back into the ground, but the dirt had sealed up the entrance. We could not enter and were forced to endure the harsh winds. It quickly grew into monster, the strongest we'd ever seen; a full-blown desert cyclone. I squinted, trying to keep the dirt from harming my eyes, but as I tried to open them to see where I was going, I could see my mom vanish from my sight. She had disappeared into the ocean of dirt and wind. I was stricken with fear and called out to her, but it was to no avail. She had disappeared and I had no use calling out to her until the storm cleared. The storm finally swept me off my feet and I went flying through the air. I landed hard in a patch of grass. I awoke in the morning to a bright sunrise. I looked around, expecting my mom... expecting anyone to be there." Rhino paused and began to sob a little. "And... nobody was there?" Rhino sobbed loudly as he answered, "No!" Rhino buried his face in his hands and bawled his eyes out. "I miss her! I was found there later that day by the lady in the RV." Rhino continued to cry helplessly. Bolt sighed and took Rhino out of his ball. He placed him against his shoulder and patted him on the back, letting him cry it all out. "It's okay, Rhino. It's okay." Bolt encouraged as he patted him. Isabel was much more comfortable now and questioned, "Should I ask, Bolt?" Bolt didn't answer. Mittens also looked over and did not speak out of respect for Rhino. It wasn't long before Rhino calmed down and the car came to a stop. The group of seven exited the car with haste. Bolt noticed that Isabel had calmed down, "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" and he leaned over and gave her a kiss. "She drives a lot better than Paul, that's for sure." She added, and then they approached the front door to the restaurant, walking underneath a glowing neon sign that read "The House of Jericho, Burger Outlet".


	4. The Predator and the Prey

I will try to write two chapters a night starting tomorrow night (weekend FTW!!), until then, I hope you enjoy chapter 4 =D Now, this restaurant is a place where people can bring their pets, and who knows what interesting animals they will meet there? And what's the significance of Rhino's past? I expect a pretty long chapter here with a few important elements for later. Well, let's begin!

IV: The Predator and the Prey

The family entered the restaurant, pushing open the glass doors. Penny held them open until the pets had all made it through. The interior the restaurant was quite a unique sight; the walls were wooden, like a cabin, and in the very center was a gigantic statue in the shape of a dog bone, the carpet, covering the entire floor, was red with a black pawprint pattern, and the wooden tables were shined and waxed. The restaurant was huge, probably covering an area equivalent of a football field. As expected, there were a lot of pets and pet owners in the crowded restaurant. One man walked across the path that the family was walking across in search of the front counter, accompanied with his small, brown dog. "Go play, Reggie!" He yelled as he unhooked his dog's leash. The family continued across the red carpet until they saw a window on the far wall and a small line of people with their pets lined up in front of it. Behind it was a menu. "That must be where we order our food. Penny, can you take the pets to a table? Preferrably a booth." Joe asked

"Yeah." Penny replied. She took the pets on their leashes and Rhino, now back in his ball, followed. She walked to the nearest booth table and tied Bolt, Isabel, and Mittens's leashes to the table stand, then took Rhino in her hands and carried him with her to the front counter where Joe and Emily stood holding hands as they waited in line. Bolt, Isabel, and Mittens were a little confused, yet excited by all the different new animals around. One black, white, and red scruffy looking terrier approached and began to sniff Bolt. "Hi." Bolt stated.

"Are you...?" The terrier began in his high-pitched, somewhat nasally voice. He hesitated, his jaw all but dropping to the floor. He was absolutely star-struck and could not find his voice. "Am I... Bolt?" Bolt guessed, taking a shot in the dark. The scruffy terrier nodded meekly and promptly let out an awkward chuckle. Isabel looked at Bolt and Bolt looked back, a curious look on his face. Mittens was underneath the table, hiding behind the table stand. She did not want to cause a scene with a strange dog, whom she doubted respected cats. Most dogs don't, it's a fact of nature. Bolt then started to talk to the wirey-haired dog, "Hey, don't be so nervous, I ain't gonna bite ya." he encouraged. The terrier calmed down a little and was able to talk again, "You... you're Bolt!!! You're that dog that I always watched on the magic box! And then you saved Penny from the fire and saved Isabel from Paul!" He was panting with excitement by the end of his speech. Isabel and Bolt looked at each other, flabbergasted, "How did you know all this?" Isabel asked slowly. The terrier responded, "I read about you guys in the paper! Well... I saw the pictures and read the small words. You are a living legend... and you are standing before my eyes!!! I must be dreaming!" Bolt chuckled and responded, "Woah, calm down there. What is your name?"

"Rex."

"Rex. Nice to meet you." Rex, still shaking from the excitement, smiled and nodded. "Same to you. And this is...?" He looked at the golden husky. "I'm Isabel. I'm Bolt's... well, his mate I guess you'd say."

"Isabel. Well met!" Rex stated boldly. "Say, Bolt. Hope you don't mind me saying, but you got yourself a gorgeous girl here!" Bolt did not take offense and smiled. "Thanks! The best part is she isn't only beautiful on the outside." He leaned over against her and nuzzled her gently. "Oh, Bolt. That's so sweet." She nuzzled him back and kissed him. "Well, you deserve it, baby." Rex sat down and watched them. To him, they looked adorable together. Deep inside, he wanted to have a girl that cared about him, too. A girl that cares about him as much as these two in front of him apparently cared about each other. Bolt, while nuzzling Isabel, looked at Rex's white left ear in front of him, on it were three large scratch marks, bleeding slightly. Bolt, alarmed, approached him. The nervous little terrier recoiled a little, but Bolt leaned in, and then promptly announced, "Your ear... it's bleeding."

"It is?" Rex asked nervously. He placed a paw to his ear, brought the paw around to the front of his face and looked at it. "How'd that... oh! My friend and I were playing around and I... well... hurt him a little so he scratched me on the ear."

"Scratched?" Bolt asked, now a little puzzled. "Is it a cat?"

"A cat? Ew! No!" This comment sparked a bit of an angry growl from Mittens, but luckily nobody heard it. "My friend is a hamster. His name is..." Rex was interrupted by the approaching Wallace family; Joe, Emily, and Penny, each carrying a tray of food. Joe and Emily placed their two trays, piled with burgers, salads, sodas, condiments, dips, etc. on the table, and Penny placed the third tray, on top of which was Rhino in his ball as well as three bowls of food, on the soft, red booth chair adjacent to the table, and began to place the bowls of food on the ground for the pets. First, she placed Bolt's food on the ground next to her feet, and then Isabel's alongside. The bowls of food were huge and contained juicy chunks of beef and chicken. Bolt and Isabel approached with watering mouths and growling stomachs and dug in greedily. Rex watched as Penny placed a third bowl of food on the ground underneath the table. What did he see under the table? It was alive, for sure. Black with a white underbelly. Was it...? It couldn't be. A cat! Rex let out a low growl. Unfortunately for Bolt, Isabel, and the family, Rex was not trained. Indeed, it was a cat sitting under the table. The terrier growled again, this time louder, getting Bolt's attention. He raised his ears and pulled his head away from his food to see Rex looking fierce. His teeth were bared somewhat and his eyes were fixed on the black cat underneath the table. Mittens looked up to see the large black, red, and white mutt charging toward her. Mittens screamed and scrambled to run away. Penny felt the terrier hit her feet as it flew by underneath the table and immediately dropped her burger and looked down to see a barking, snarling Rex chasing after the defenseless Mittens. "Hey! Stop!" She yelled. Bolt began barking as well and sprinted after Rex, Isabel followed. Rex chased Mittens away from the table and across the crowded room. People jumped back as the terrified Mittens darted by, being chased by the enraged mutt. "Rex! Stop! Don't hurt her!" A female voice called. This voice belonged to her owner, a short, black lady. She looked aged but her sweet face gave her a look as if she was very kind. "Rex! Come to momma!" She panicked and began to run after her crazed dog. Bolt and Isabel tried to chase after the feral terrier, now with Rhino in tow, but the adrenaline running through Rex allowed him to outrun them all. Penny finally got up and ran after them, followed by Joe. Emily watched from the table, embarrassed that her pets were making a scene. Rex finally stomped on Mittens's tail, stopping her running. Mittens panicked and let out a wail of terror. Rex turned her over and put his face right up to hers, so close that Mittens could feel his hot breath on her neck. He looked her straight in the eye, his blue eyes meeting her green ones. Mittens's heart pounded and she began to feel faint as the enraged terrier stood over her. "What're you doing, cat?!" Unexpectedly, Rex's tensed up muscles relaxed as he gazed into her eyes. But just as Rex calmed down, a white flash flew over Mittens and a loud yelp was heard as Bolt pinned Rex to the ground underneath a nearby table. An audience, including Isabel and Rhino, looked on. Bolt then began to talk to Rex. Bolt was absolutely furious, and bared his teeth as he spoke, "What in the hell was that, mutt?! You do _not_ hurt her! You do _not_ go near her!" Rex let out a frustrated growl, and then realized who he was talking to; he had just disappointed his idol, and let out a whimper. "I'm sorry, Bolt! I'm sorry! I... it's just... she's a cat!"

"She's not just _a_ cat. She's my cat! I care about her just like you care about your little hamster friend that abuses you." Bolt let Rex up just as Rex's owner appeared with Penny alongside, "Okay, you two! Break it up!" One of the staff members said as he shooed Rex to his owner. "Rex! What were you thinking? Bad dog!" She leaned over and gave him a light slap on the nose, which made him seemingly apologetic to her. Penny called Bolt over, and he obeyed. "Your dog did nothing wrong. This is not the first time that terrier started something here." The staff member said apologetically to Penny. Mittens, still shaken up, fled to Penny and hid behind her legs, watching the lady tie her dog to the table. Penny leaned over and pat Bolt on the head, "Good boy." She then leaned over to Mittens and examined her to see if he was okay. "You okay, girl?" Mittens's tail was puffed out, but otherwise she was okay. Penny stroked her under her chin as Joe approached. "Wow! What the hell happened, Penny?"

"I... really don't know. That terrier has a problem with cats. I just looked down and saw them all running."

"Well, we'd better get them back to the table. Show's over." The crowd that had gathered around began to disperse and head back to their own individual tasks as Joe and Penny took Bolt, Mittens, and Isabel back to the table. Rhino followed, as usual.

It wasn't ten minutes until Rex had escaped from his owner again and made his way back over to the Wallace's table. "Go away! Shoo!" Penny ordered as he approached, but Rex laid down, head planted between his front paws, and whimpered pathetically. "What is it? What do you want?" Penny asked. Rex slowly approached Mittens, tail wagging. "You want to... apologize or something?" Mittens jumped back when she saw the terrier in front of her and hissed. Penny shook her head and went back to eating her food while carefully observing the activity next to the table. "What are you doing here, mutt?! Get outta here, Rex!" Bolt ordered, standing boldly on all fours. Rex did not answer, and instead continued to progress forward to Mittens. "Mittens? Is that your name?" Rex asked meekly. Bolt stared menacingly at Rex, and Isabel now joined him, her teeth were bared as well. Rhino dropped from the table to the floor, blocking Rex from Mittens. "Road's closed, punk!" Rex sighed, frustrated. "Can't I just freaking apologize?"  
"You scared the piss outta her! I mean, jeez, you scared her so bad that she may have been spayed from a shock like that!" Bolt sneered. Rex cowered a little, the white American Shepherd standing above him that had, fifteen minutes ago, inspired him, now terrified him. "Please, Bolt. I don't want anymore trouble." He shook and covered his head with his paws, ready for Bolt to attack. Bolt sighed, "I'm not gonna hurt you, Rex. But I don't think Mittens is gonna accept your apology with a scare like that." Isabel then objected, "Actually, Bolt... we should let Mittens decide for herself. Rhino?" Rhino moved his ball out of the way, removing the blockade of Mittens to Rex. Bolt looked on cautiously. "Hey, Mittens." Rex started softly. Mittens stepped back as Rex slowly approached her, leaning down on his front paws with his backside in the air slightly, gesturing that he meant no harm. "What the hell were you thinking, you crazy bastard?!" Mittens hissed. "Hey, hey... I'm sorry. You see, I just had a bad experience with a cat in the shelter. The cat scratched me up pretty bad and I was all but defenseless at the time. I won't go into detail."

"So you thought it was a good idea to scare the daylights out of a cat like me? What was I supposed to do while you were chasing after me?! Was I supposed to roll over and faint for you so you could rip me limb from limb?!" She retorted. "No. No, you weren't. I just... thought I'd say I'm sorry. That was completely unnecessary."

"You bet it was!"

"But... it's strange... when I was right in your face, I... relaxed. It's your eyes... they aren't like the eyes of other cats..." Mittens's expression vanished from her face, her tensed muscles relaxed and her tail began to shrink back to normal size. "...Go on." She said dryly. "They are the eyes of... spunk. You have more guts than most cats, don't you?" Mittens felt a little complimented. "Do you think I do?"

"Yeah. It was strange... when I had you pinned to the ground, I wanted deep in my heart to just... talk with you. I've never talked to my prey before."

"Well, thank you. I'll give you that. And I accept your apology." Mittens and Rex locked in a brief stare until a loud, deep voice called out, "Rex! Mom's gonna go nuts if she finds out your over here causing the little girl more trouble!" Rhino, for some reason, stood at attention to this voice, and turned around.


	5. Intertwined

A hamster that catches Rhino's attention... got any ideas? Well, maybe you do, but maybe you're in for a surprise. And what happens with Rex? A lot of important story elements in this chapter, some very subtle, so pay close attention. Please R&R! Let's begin!

V: Intertwined

Rhino turned around to see a hamster without a ball approaching the table. The hamster had darker fur than Rhino and was a little thinner, but he was built like a brick wall. "What're you doing, Rex? Mom is gonna throw a fit if she catches you here again!" The hamster said with a cross look, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh, come on, Cecil! I was just making up to her!" Rhino went deep into thought. The name threw him into a flashback, "Cecil..." Rhino recited to himself. He flashed back to the night of the dust storm.

***

The hamster tribe was gathering seeds from a pile on the edge of the desert. The sunset hung in the sky, creating hues of red, pink, orange, and yellow. Two hamsters, however, were plotting a prank to pull on the tribe; Rhino and his friend Chigger. "Rhino, did you put the water in?" Chigger asked impatiently in his grainy voice, referring to the cupped leaf precariously perched on a stick at the top of a hill from the colony. "For the 10th time, yes! Man, your short-term memory is really starting to get on my nerves." An angry look appeared upon Chigger's light brown face. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry. Let's just think about how funny this will be! Everyone will get all wet! Ha!" Rhino stated with a smile. "Yeah. It will be funny, alright!"

"So are we ready?" Rhino asked. Chigger quickly inspected the leaf and the position of the hamsters gathering seeds. "Yes. We're ready. Go move the stick, it'll just fall down. Careful not to have it fall on top of you." Rhino scurried to the base of the stick and began to tug at it, but it wouldn't budge immediately. "What the hell are you doing?" A loud, deep voice asked, knowing he was up to no good. Rhino froze immediately. Did he get caught? Rhino turned his head to see Cecil's thin, muscular body. "Seriously, Rhino. I don't know what you're thinking. I try to help you get respect in the tribe, but you can't even help yourself! It's no wonder!"

"Oh, come on, Cecil! We're just having a little fun!" Rhino gazed back to where he last saw Chigger, but he was not there. Obviously he ditched his friend so he wouldn't get in any trouble himself, leaving only Rhino to blame. "Who's 'we'? I only see you."

"You seriously think I did this all on my own?"

"Yes. Yes I do, Rhino. And now I can easily see you stopping this crap and coming to help gather food. Now!" Rhino sighed as Cecil turned around and began to scurry back toward the tribe, and he eventually followed. But, as he left, he got to see his "prank" in action. The stick broke, and the leaf, instead of falling forward, fell to the side, causing the water to loosen up a rock next to it. The rock rolled down to the edge of the hill leading back down to the tribe. Rhino did not have a good feeling about it being there and ran back to try to move it out of the way. "Come on, Rhino!" Cecil stated as he continued walking down the hill. Rhino looked at the rock again, shrugged his shoulders, and followed.

***

Rhino's jaw dropped. He stared in awe at Cecil. A connection to his family, his former life, was now standing right in front of him. Cecil did not notice Rhino, but approached Mittens. "Hey, cat. You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Mittens answered softly. "Did he hurt you at all? Because he looked like he pulled you down pretty hard." Rex then whined like a pup, "Aw, come on, Cecil! I was just fixing what I broke!"

"Broke? Again with the 'broke'! You always break things and try to fix them up, but you always end up breaking them again! I try to help you make friends and earn respect, but you don't make any effort! It's no surprise! You are just like..." Before he could finish, out of the corner of his eye, Rhino's ball moved slightly. He turned his head to see Rhino, grinning and waving at him. Cecil froze when he saw him, "...How?" Rhino and Cecil stared at each other, bewildered. Rex knew exactly who the hamster was, as Cecil had told him stories about him many times. "Rhino... this is Cecil." Rhino rolled his ball over to the thinner hamster slowly. "Cecil? Is it really you?" Cecil sighed and looked down. "I owe you an apology. I always treated you like you would never amount to anything... but we all thought you died in that dust storm. Not only have you survived, but just look at you! You have a family and friends! You sure have proven me wrong." Rhino held out his palm, "You don't gotta apologize. I was immature and stupid. I've settled down now, I'm a much more calm Rhino, though I still do love a good time." Rhino just then remembered the question he so badly desired to ask, but just as he opened his mouth to speak, Cecil interrupted him, "I'm sorry, Rhino. I just... can't bare to see anyone cry." He turned around, facing away from him.

"What?" Rhino looked puzzled. He didn't get the reference. "I don't..."

"I... have to tell you something... but I can't bare to see how you'll react." Rhino approached him and sat by him. "Just tell me, I'll handle it as best as I can. And if it does make me cry, I won't make you watch." Bolt approached Cecil, "Yeah, he's got me. Earlier he told me the story of how he lost his parents and he was crying his eyes out. I'm good at comforting my friends when they are down." Cecil drew a deep breath and cleared his throat, and then finally said softly, "Your parents are dead." Rhino's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "No..." Rhino breathed, he was obviously distraught. "No!" He screamed out, exited his ball, and quickly ran to Bolt, gripping the fur on his leg and putting his face to it, bawling loudly. Bolt took Rhino underneath the table and tried to cheer him up. Isabel, who had remained quiet this whole time, now approached the muscular hamster, who was choking back tears himself. "What happened to his parents?" Cecil did not answer, and motioned Rex to follow him as he walked away. Rex waited a moment before moving again, glancing back at Mittens, who glanced back at him, "Bye..." Mittens said, somewhat sorrowfully. Rex padded back off behind Cecil back to their owner, who still had no clue they were gone. Rhino, still in tears, yelled out to Cecil, "Wait!" and ran after him. Cecil stopped, "Rhino, don't... just go... I can't bare to tell you about it."

"Why?"

"Because... well..." He began, and then stopped. "I... can't. Not now."

"Then I will come home with you until you tell."

"No, Rhino. You can't. You have a family and friends, I don't want you to lose them."

"I won't. I just want to come along until you can tell me about it." A strange smirk appeared on Cecil's face. "You still might lose your friends."

"How?"

"I dunno, just wondering if you're gonna make the right decision and turn around... or if this really means that much to you..."

"It means everything."

"Then fine, come home with me. Just go ahead and say your goodbyes to them now, you may not be seeing them anymore. And give an extra special goodbye to Bolt, he seems to be very supportive of you." Rhino nodded and scurried back to his friends. "Rhino, are you okay? Bolt told me what happened. I am so sorry!" Mittens said. Rhino sniffled and ran up to Mittens, hugging her. "I know you're just a crazy cat, but I'm gonna miss you."

"Where are you going, Rhino?" Bolt asked. "I'm gonna find out what happened to my parents." Rhino stated. Bolt made no expression on his face, and made no remarks to Rhino. All Rhino could really do was run up to him and hug him on the same paw he was earlier crying on. "I hope you get some good news, Rhino." Bolt encouraged dryly. Rhino simply said, "Thank you." and then ran to Isabel, hugging her. "I'll miss ya, little rodent." Isabel added. Rhino then slowly re-entered his ball and sorrowfully rolled it away, briefly glancing back to his family and friends, and then continuing to follow Cecil to his Mom.

***

After the family had finished their dinner and paid the bill, Penny and Emily began to gather up the pets as Joe was in the bathroom. "Okay, we have Bolt, Isabel, and Mittens, but I can't find Rhino." Penny said. "Did you check underneath the table?" Emily asked. "Yes. I checked everywhere." Penny announced, a little worried. Rex approached the table again, this time on a leash being carried by his owner. "Hey, is this your hamster?" The lady asked with a smile, holding out the hamster ball with Rhino in it. "Yes, that's Rhino." Emily confirmed. "Yes, well he seems pretty attached to my little Cecil here. I was wondering if I could have him come to my place for a little while. A change of scenery often times can be good for pets."

"Hmm... I guess it'll be alright. Can I have your phone number or address?"

"Yes, here's my address." She pulled out a pen and small piece of paper and shakily wrote her street address and name, Peggy, on it, and then handed it to Emily, and then looked down to see Bolt at her feet, sniffing her. "Oh, that's your dog?"

"Yes. That's Bolt." Penny answered. "Oh... I am so sorry about little Rex. He just doesn't like cats. He's young, he'll grow smarter as he grows older."

"Oh, it's okay. Mittens seemed to be alright with him the second time he came by." Emily said. "Second time? He got away again? Wow, I'm getting old! I didn't even notice he was gone." She leaned down to pet him. He was sniffing Mittens, who seemed to be allowing him to. Peggy was surprised, this was the first time she'd ever seen him behave around a cat. "That's strange. Usually he'd be chasing her."

"Maybe he likes her." Penny guessed, shrugging. "Maybe..." Peggy added thoughtfully, still petting her dog.

***

The ride home was silent for the most part. It was already well past 8p.m. and both Bolt and Isabel were exhausted. Penny was sitting in the front passenger's seat and looked back at them, asleep in the backseat, snuggled tightly against one another. She remembered now that DAVE was coming in the mail tomorrow morning, and she smiled. "I'm sure they'll love it, mom. It'll be a great early present for Bolt."

"I thought you wanted Bolt to remember what day his birthday is on."

"Hey, is six days really gonna make a difference? Plus, I'm just so eager! I wonder what Bolt's voice will sound like... it'll be so cool to be able to actually talk to him!"

"Well, guys... I really don't know much about it, but if it makes Penny happy, then I'm happy." Joe said with a smile. Emily may have had her doubts about it, but Penny sure was excited about it. Bolt, Mittens, and Isabel did not even wake when they came home as exhausted as they were, so Penny, Joe, and Emily carried them in and placed each of them in their respective beds. Bolt slept peacefully for that one last night as a simple housepet, for tomorrow morning, he'd become a revolution.


	6. The New Era

Now, Rhino is over at Peggy's house dealing with the loss of his parents, so there won't be a lot of focus on him until a little later in the story, but I will mention what's going on over at that house in this and the next chapter once or twice, and the same amount of attention will be paid to the Rex and Mittens story. For now, though, we're gonna meet DAVE; a wonderful little blue capsule with the incredible power to enable animals (in this case, Bolt) to communicate with humans. But, as the synopsis reads, there's an adverse and, depending on your interpretation later on, somewhat depressing downside.

VI: The New Era

The sun was not up, but Penny was. The dim light outdoors did not affect her from keeping awake inside. She was in the kitchen, eagerly awaiting the sun to rise on this historic day in world history, for after the mail truck arrived, a landmark in bond between animals and humans would be set. The mail truck arrived early; around 6:25 a.m., much to Penny's pleasure. She pumped her fist when she first saw it driving down the street toward the mailbox. She ran out to the front yard and the mail truck pulled up beside her, handing her several envelopes and a package. She took the package, which was in her name, and placed it in her right hand. She went back inside the house and sat it down on the kitchen counter while she filed through the envelopes. One envelope was made out to her, so she took it and laid it down beside the package, tossing the others made out to Emily and Joe to the side. She opened up the envelope and took out a folded up sheet of white paper, on the center fold the word "Confidential" was stamped boldly. She unfolded the paper and turned it over, the scientist had apparently written her a letter. It read:

_Dear Ms. Wallace_

_Thank you so much for volunteering your dog as the test subject for this operation. I am sure you are happy to be part of this revolution. Enclosed in the package is a list of information about the pill that is contained in a plastic package in the very center. This paper tells you the ingredients, drug information, possible side effects and specifications, animals that I have intended this drug to work on, trademark and copyright information, as well as a variety of other stuff that may arouse your interest. If you have any problems, I have also enclosed a phone number to contact me by, and I will also include my home and business address. I have invested you and your mom, Emily, in the Department of Domestic Animal Technological Progression, more specifically DAVE, so you will get a share of the profit. One big thing I should mention is that this undercover experiment will be getting an abundance of publicity over the next few weeks, as it has been, of course, told to the media, and it is getting mixed reviews regarding whether it's morally and ethically correct. I have been getting complaints from Republicans and Democrats alike; The left wing environmentalists are calling it "unnatural" and "unethical", while the right wing conservatives have been questioning its morality. Penny Wallace, first of all, you must not let a word of this operation escape your mouth outside of your family. You hold the one key to the future of domestic animal training, contained within the box is a revolution... the dawn of a new era._

_Robert F. Glover, _

_15 October, 2008_

Penny did not hesitate. She ripped open the small box and dug through the styrofoam peanuts until she finally saw the blue plastic casing in the center, with the letters DAVE written on the top. She lifted the small package and pushed the single blue pill through the plastic sealing and placed it gently on the kitchen counter next to the box. She could hardly wait, but she would have to remain patient for the next couple of hours, so she decided to pass the time by watching TV. She grabbed the remote, sat on the couch, and powered it on. The news was on, and coincidentally they were talking about DAVE on it. The news reporter was documenting a protest against the drug, so Penny turned up the volume, "We are on the streets of downtown Atlanta, Georgia, where, as you can see behind me, there is a protest against the new drug, DAVE, which essentially gives domestic animals the ability to talk. Now, we are here with the leader of this protest, this man here, his name is Gil Ferdoff. Gil, why are you protesting this new drug?" Gil was old, had gray hair and a full goatee, equally as gray. He spoke with a strong country accent, "Because it's not natural. If the good Lord wanted animals to talk, He'd have made then talk when He created them." The camera zoomed out to a different section of the protest line, the morning Atlanta sun illuminated several picket signs, some of them stating something along the lines of humans, "Playing God", or "Messing with something that wasn't meant to be messed with". Some signs specifically lashed out at Robert Glover and the DDATP. One sign, obviously a joke, even read, "No fat chicks".

Penny felt a little pressured now. Not only did she hold the key to a global landmark on the technological timeline, but at the same time the key to a national dispute. However, this was not so much for her as it was for Bolt, her best friend. The risk was worth it. Penny continued to watch the protest on the news until she lost track of the time.

***

Rhino did not speak at all before or during the night. He lay awake by himself most of the night in the three-story steel-barred hamster cage, weeping as he remembered his mom and dad. He did get some sleep, but not much. Finally, at dawn, Cecil came to him and began to chat with him to try to cheer him up. "Rhino. I know you're feeling bad... but you really want to move on. Trust me." Rhino sniffled and quietly asked, "Trust you with what?"

"Moving on."

"Why should I?"

"Because... it can hurt you in the future."

"How will it hurt me?" Cecil paused, he was obviously hiding some vital details about his parents' death, or possibly himself, Rhino could not determine which. "Cecil, why won't you tell me how my parents died? They are my parents!"

"That's exactly why I can't tell you!" Rhino turned his head around to face Cecil, "What?"

"I can't tell you... _because_ they are your parents. Trust me, you would not have wanted to hear it."

"Cecil, you're supposed to be my friend and my mentor, remember the tribe's code? A friend keeps no secrets, a guide hides no info." Cecil sighed and bowed his head. "What tribe? That cyclone made us, every one of us, rogues and nomads. A rock sealed us out. We have no tribe, no home, anymore. I followed your parents, as well as many of my brouthers and sisters, until... well... it happened."

"What happened?" Cecil's eyes welled up with tears and he had to choke them back again. He turned around and head back up the steps to the upper levels of the hamster cage. Rhino remained just as puzzled. Did he really want to know? Of course he did! These are his parents! Rhino now had some of the pieces to the puzzle, but not enough to make an accurate guess at the picture.

***

The next time Penny was interrupted from the news was by a great yawn let out by Isabel, who had awoken early. The sun began to shine through the front door's window. It was time.

Not ten minutes later, Bolt awoke to Isabel nuzzling his cheek softly. He gave her a kiss as Penny eagerly rushed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Penny poured Isabel her food and prepared Mittens's food for when she would wake up, and finally, she took the instructions to DAVE out of the box still on the counter and read off the paper, "Place capsule in dog's food dish accompanied by a meal, preferably a soft food, and wait twenty minutes for desired effect. This is a lasting dose; it is a waste to give your pet more than one. Only through a special, and expensive, blood cleaning treatment can this dose be removed, so use it wisely! Keep a close eye on the animal if they have any heart or stomach conditions, those that are pregnant or may become pregnant, those with liver or kidney disease, those with ringworm or cat scratch fever, or those with a guilty conscience, as I have not been able to determine the effects." Penny followed the instructions and buried the football-shaped, crystal blue capsule into Bolt's dry dog food. She hastily placed the dish on the ground, now fuming with excitement. Bolt dug into his food, eating hungrily and with great speed. When he reached the bottom of the dish, he noticed the blue capsule with the letters DAVE on it. Bolt wondered, talking to himself with his mouth full, "Is that...? It can't be." Isabel looked over at his food dish and saw the blue capsule as well. "Bolt, that's...!"

"It really is. The creepy sciencey guy actually wasn't fibbing!"

"Well, Bolt... do you wanna be the first ever multilingual dog?" Bolt hesitated, drew a deep breath, and gobbled up the blue capsule. He swallowed quickly, smacked his lips, and stated quickly, "Hmm... tastes kinda funny." Three seconds later, Bolt saw the room spinning. His head began to throb, and his eyes dilated. "Baby, you alright?" Isabel asked him, alarmed. Bolt began to walk to the direction he believed was forward, but as Penny watched him he was staggering in circles. "Bolt... you alright?" She inquired. She didn't know what was happening, she panicked and looked back at the paper for some kind of answer. It said nothing about immediate dizzy spells. Penny pulled the paper away from herself to, again, see if Bolt was okay, but as she looked at him, she realized he was now laying motionless on the ground.


	7. Toward the Light

I am not going to mention how or why, but as I wrote the first page and a half of this chapter, I was just spilling word soup on a paper. After reading it again the next day, I thought it differed in mood way too much from the rest of the story and completely destroyed any innocence of the characters, but I kept it. I warmed up to it after reading over the full chapter again, and finally I was inspired by it to make some changes to the plot of the story, namely the side-effects of DAVE, and now I absolutely love it! This chapter may throw you off at the beginning, but that's the fun of it =D WARNING! This chapter contains some blood! Let's begin!

. . . = phone dialogue gap where the person you cannot hear is the one talking.

VII: Toward the Light

Bolt sat up, he was now sitting on a white, ceramic pedestal in the middle of a black abyss. He looked down and saw that Rhino was into the black abyss, so Bolt jumped after him to save him. As he fell, Rhino vanished. He tried to scream for help, but no sound escaped his mouth. He began to lose all sense, losing the memory of who he was or what was happening, and he began to get dizzy spells. In front of his eyes flew a giant flopping white ear with three bloody scratch marks, as well as Cecil and Rhino, surrounded by the blood-covered, lifeless bodies of their dead families. A faint outline of a yinyang appeared in front of his face, and the yang side was glowing. An angel appeared in front of the yinyang and pointed at the yin side, while repeating, "Toward the light, Bolt... and beyond!" Bolt thrust his legs back, attempting to push himself forward, and the further he flew forward toward the angel, the further away she went. Bolt eventually gave up as the angel faded into the abyss along with the yinyang. He then saw Rhino crying in front of him, and somehow a feeling of guilt permeated throughout him. The inner workings of his mind, the deep-hidden emotions, had now apparently taken control of his thoughts. He, likewise, tried to fly toward Rhino, but it, too, was to no avail.

He eventually reached the bottom of the abyss, landing in a black ocean. There was no light outside of his line of sight, no apparent end or beginning, no signs of life whatsoever. Bolt swam through the water, calling out for help, but no sound escaped his mouth still. The angel appeared again, this time holding the yinyang in one hand and the sun in another. "Toward the light, Bolt... and beyond! Come clean, Bolt. Come out from hiding. Move toward the light, and it will take you beyond!" Bolt swam for the angel, but the further he swam, the further away the angel went as she recited, "Toward the light, Bolt... and beyond!" As she faded away into the abyss, she took a bite out of the sun as if it were a doughnut, destroying the light that it had created. He was still lost and confused as he'd ever been.

He looked into the distance to see Rhino in the water, struggling to keep his head above it. He swam quickly out to him, breathing heavily, but he vanished like a mirage as Bolt approached him "Where am I?" Bolt tried to call out. Echoes of different voices followed, all reciting the same question. The angel appeared again, this time carrying a crescent moon in one hand and, again, the yinyang. He swam toward her as fast as he'd ever swam, but it was again to no avail. The angel, this time, began to recite, "Bolt, don't let the gift get the best of you, stay who you are. Move toward the light... and beyond!" Suddenly, everything went silent and the ocean vanished from underneath him. He was now laying sideways on a wall. The gravity seemed to have been tilted 90º. Bolt got up and ran forward, attempting to scream for help, but no sounds could be made. Even as he ran, the clacking of his claws hitting the ground made absolutely no noise. All he could hear was the sound of his own heart beating and a distant heavy breathing. After running up the black surface for a seemingly endless amount of time, he collapsed to the ground and shut his eyes.

"Yeah, he's still laying here. He's still not moving." Penny's voice exclaimed in a panic. "I've already checked his pulse." She nagged. "Yes, that too! I don't know what to do, Robert! You were the one that made the pill!" Penny's voice was beginning to sound more frustrated than anything, but all Bolt could see was black.

He quickly opened his amber eyes to see the interior of the Wallace house turned to it's side; he saw the wooden base of the marble green counters and the matching green tiled floors, and he saw Isabel sideways in front of him, letting out a sigh of relief. He then realized he was laying on his left side. He mumbled to himself, "Toward the light, Bolt... and beyond! Toward the light, Bolt... and beyond! Come clean, come out from hiding! Toward the light, Bolt... and beyond!" Bolt peered over at Penny, who was on the phone, biting her fingernails, obviously nervous. Bolt eyed the clock on the robin's egg blue wall behind her. 9:21... wasn't it just 9:05? "What he's doing now?" Penny asked over the phone as Bolt laid his head back down to it's side, continuing to quietly recite the angel's words. "He's laying here unconscious. He's breathing and he has a pulse." Penny listened closer to Bolt, now kneeling down close to him. "Okay, I am. . . what is he saying? Uh..." Penny suddenly overheard Bolt now, reciting the angel's words. "My dog... is... is talking. Robert, my dog is talking! Robert!!! MY DOG IS TALKING!!! It worked!!! It worked!!!" Penny exclaimed and began to run around the room in celebration. After a moment, she put the phone back to her ear and listened to Robert. "What's he saying? Well..." Penny leaned in and whispered to Bolt, "Bolt... what did you just say?" Bolt inhaled and responded, a little more coherently, "Toward the light, Bolt... and beyond!" Penny stared for a moment, amazed by the situation. "He said... toward the light, Bolt... and beyond!. . . Yeah. . . Yes, he did. . . No, he just started talking now. . . Okay, so on the 27th?. . . Uh-huh. . . Uh-huh. . . Okay, thank you so much, Robert! I'll definitely do it!. . . Bye." She hung up the phone and stared at her now legendary dog, who was beginning to stir. "Am I in heaven?" Bolt asked. Penny understood every word that came out of her dog's mouth in a smooth, somewhat deeper voice than she expected. "Bolt?"

"Yeah, Penny?"

"You're talking, Bolt! You are really talking!" She dropped to her knees and hugged Bolt. "You're my good boy!"

"And you're my favourite Person, Penny! So... you can understand me?" Penny continued to hug him as she replied, "Every word..." Isabel had been looking on this whole time and smiled, wagging her tail. "Izzy... I can talk! It worked!"

***

Rex was laying on Peggy's lap in front of the TV. Peggy had fallen asleep watching TV the night before and Rex... well, he wasn't all that interested in what was on TV as much as he was interested in his own thoughts. What had happened to him when he looked into Mittens's eyes? And why was he even concerning himself with it? Unlike Bolt, Rex did not have a wise cat friend to ask these questions to, so he consulted Cecil. He jumped off his Owner's lap and made his way toward the hamster cage on the far end of the living room. He crept across the creaking wooden floors to the cage against the pitch black walls. "Cecil! Cecil!" He called out.

"Hmm?" Cecil answered. "Good, you're awake. I kinda have a... well... personal issue to ask you about."

"Does it involve your...?" Cecil was interrupted by Rex, "No! It doesn't! It's about that cat I saw last night. Why am I still thinking about her? I looked into her eyes and just... well... relaxed! It was the first time I ever had the thought to relax!"

"Sounds to me like you have a little crush on her, Rex. You have a crush on a cat." He answered blandly, obviously upset by all of the drama that had been occurring with Rhino. Rex gasped and cringed at the thought, was he really in love... with a cat? Rex had never been in love before, but this was an "intense wanting feeling" that Cecil had always mentioned to him when he was just a pup. Now a two year old dog, Rex was starting to experience a lot of changes. He had to face the fact that he was growing up, but never would he have expected to fall in love with a cat. His eyes widened and the disgusted expression vanished from his face as he thought of her again. After a long silence, Cecil simply ordered, "Go to her..."

"How? Where does she--" Rex was interrupted by Rhino, who spoke uninterestedly, with no emotion. "She lives at 71 Williamson Blvd. It's the only house with a porch completely surrounding it." Rex looked at Rhino, "Thanks. And... I'm really sorry about what happened to your parents." Rhino gave him a look, "Do _you_ by any chance want to share what happened? If you know, that is." Rex uneasily looked around, and then at Cecil. Cecil stared at him for a moment, and nodded slowly. Rex looked at Rhino, who was approaching the front of the cage, looking at Rex in the eye. Rex felt the pressure on him now, for he knew. He drew a deep breath and looked back at Cecil, "Cecil... I'm not good at comforting either. I can't stand to see anyone cry. I don't think I can tell him, either."

"Then don't." Cecil retorted dryly. "...I'm sorry, Rhino." Rex sorrowfully added and began to walk away from the cage and toward the front door, where Peggy had installed a doggy door. He was gonna see Mittens again even if it killed him.

***

It was now 9:50 and Penny and Bolt were really hitting it off anew. Penny had been talking with him all the while on the couch. The TV was on, but they were far too interested in the effects of this new medicine to pay any attention to it. Since Bolt could talk, Penny asked him many questions, including questions about his life, his family, his friends, as well as many others. "Bolt, what happened to you outside of Hollywood? Like, why did you leave the set and where did you meet Mittens and Rhino?" Bolt gathered his thoughts and responded, boldly and coherently, "I ran away because I thought you had been captured by the green-eyed man. I had to save you from him, so I just ran. I didn't know where I was going, I just followed what I heard. Everything immediately following this is a blur. The next thing I knew, I was in a different building. I ran outside. I was now surrounded by large buildings. I met Mittens that day. Mittens is an alley cat off the streets of New York City. Yes, I was all the way across the country. I still believed I had superpowers, however, and it got us in trouble a few times. We met Rhino in Ohio, I was begging people for food and Rhino escaped his house in his ball because apparently I was his idol. Well, after a train ride failure Mittens and I were caught by an animal catcher. But, Rhino opened the door to enable my escape. At this point I realized I really didn't have any powers and doubted I could do anything to save Mittens. But, luck and coincidence were in our favour, we were able to sneak into the animal shelter and get Mittens out. But now I was depressed. I was lost. I didn't know what or who I was anymore. Mittens is the reason I'm here, because if it wasn't for her, I would not know how to be a real dog. She showed me the ropes and I've never been more thankful to anyone as much as I am to her. Cats aren't as bad as I thought." Penny found this story amazing, "You traveled all the way across the country... for me?"

"Maybe I thought you'd do the same for me..." Bolt said with a smile. Penny leaned over and hugged him, repeating again, "You're my good boy... of course I would've." Bolt then thought up a question or two himself. "Penny, I also have a few questions." Penny sat up and looked at him, "Yeah, Bolt?"

"First of all... why did you do this for me? What's the occasion?" Penny giggled awkwardly, apparently her mom was right. "Bolt. Six days from now is your birthday. Do you know what that is?"

"Yes. I don't run on clocks and calendars, but I do understand how humans do. But, really... though Rhino, Mittens, and even Isabel are pretty enthusiastic about it, I am not. I don't celebrate with gifts and cake and stuff like that." Penny looked very interested now, and simultaneously bewildered. She knew Bolt was a smart dog, but this was far beyond her expectations. "Then... what do you do?"

"On special days like that, I don't want to be spoiled. Sometimes I'll look out at the night sky and... maybe say a little prayer or wish upon a star for the happiness of others. I'm not saying I'm not self-centered because that would be a lie, but I try not to be materialistic." Penny looked down in thought, soaking in what Bolt said. "That's beautiful, Bolt. That's very kind. You have a big heart." Bolt smiled at her. "Thanks. Now, another question I have to ask you was about the weird dream I had earlier."

"You mean while you were unconscious?"

"Yes. Well... you know that necklace that Emily wears? The yinyang one?"

"Yes."

"Well... I think my dream was trying to tell me something. It's starting to get a little fuzzy, so I'll do my best. Well, I was falling through a black abyss, and every half minute or so, an angel would appear and mention something about moving toward the light and coming out from hiding. She was holding the yinyang... and the dark side of it was the side glowing. Do you think it's a bad omen?" Penny sighed and replied, "I have dreams like that... when I feel guilty about something. Something I never knew I did wrong until someone tells me about it, heartbroken, and I knew I did it but never knew it was so horrible until they said it." Bolt sighed. He looked down at Isabel on the floor, she looked back at him. Isabel looked him in the eye closely, so close that she could see his sorrow... his guilt. Isabel nodded, questioning him, all but knowing exactly what it was that he felt guilty about. Bolt hesitated, took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and reluctantly nodded back in response.


	8. Reflections

Hope you all are enjoying this. In this chapter, Rex will meet up with Mittens again, Bolt will begin to make some "changes", Emily shares her feelings about DAVE, the first signs of a national dispute begin to show, and I continue to have fun poking hints regarding a couple of things knowing you shouldn't be able to make an accurate guess yet... yep, a long chapter. And if you do have ideas, bare with me, all your questions will be answered. I want to know how people like this, so please review if you read! WARNING! This chapter contains blood and violence! Let's begin.

VIII: Reflections

Penny and Bolt talked for another half hour or so until Joe and Emily finally awoke. Penny heard their footsteps and wanted to surprise them. "Bolt! Think of something clever to say! Fast!" Penny smiled as she spoke, giggling slightly afterwards. Emily and Joe entered the room together, walked over to the couch, and sat down. Bolt looked at them both and thought of something to say as Penny eagerly awaited. Emily was laying against Joe's shoulder as they both looked at the TV. Right as Bolt was about to open his mouth to speak, Joe exclaimed as he listened to the TV, "Hmm!" Emily raised herself off Joe and reached for the remote, Bolt watched as she turned the volume up. The same female reporter with her deep voice was continuing to cover the new drug. "Bill, we've just been told that Robert Franklin Glover has made arrangements to test this new drug. He is not telling who or where this test subject may be, but he has said to us this morning that it given a dog the ability to speak English. Robert also said to ask again in two weeks for further details on this undercover experiment."

Emily looked over at Penny, and then down at Bolt. Bolt wagged his tail as he looked up at them. Joe then looked at Bolt, imitating Emily. Bolt finally broke the silence, laughing as he spoke, "This will make some helluva birthday story to tell my kids, huh?" Emily looked up again at Penny while Joe's facial expression quickly changed to that of a trance, bewildered by the fact that his dog can talk! Penny smiled at Emily and promptly nodded. Emily's expression did not seem to hold any emotion. She neither smiled nor frowned. She froze like this for a long while until Penny's smile vanished from her face. Another long silence ensued until Penny piped up, "He's right, you know." Emily turned back to Joe, "I'm gonna make us some breakfast." Penny somehow knew that Emily's denial of it working and mind set of it being too good to be true was simply a way to conceal how she really felt; she did not support this new drug. Not one bit.

Mittens awoke with a yawn and a stretch. She looked onto the couch to see Penny and Joe giving tons of attention to Bolt... attention she wanted. She pranced over to the couch and hopped onto it. "Hey, Bolt. Someone sure is popular today."

"Mittens... uh..." Bolt thought of what to say, but Joe interrupted, "Bolt, can you understand what Mittens is saying?" Bolt turned his head to Joe and nodded. Mittens was a little confused now. She gave Bolt a strange look. Bolt leaned over to her and breathed, "Mittens... I can talk. I can freakin' talk! Isn't that awesome?!" Mittens half closed her eyes and stared at him, thinking he was nuts. Eventually she ordered, "Outta the way, Bolt. I want some of the attention." Bolt knew he did not convince her, so he sought to do so. "Mittens says she wants attention, guys." Immediately, Joe lifted Mittens and began to stroke her, talking baby talk to her. Mittens, in Joe's lap now, looked at Bolt and mouthed, "You really can?!" Bolt did not answer, but just looked at her with a knowing smile.

***  
Cecil was eating his breakfast as Peggy was still asleep. Rhino was still moping, face to the wall in the furthest corner of the cage, "You're gonna have to let it go sometime, Rhino." Rhino hesitated and then answered dryly, "Kinda sad when you don't even know how your parents died."

"Put it behind you, Rhino! I can't say a word of it!"

"Could you at least tell me why you can't say a word of it?" Rhino inquired aggressively, turning to face Cecil.

"I told you, you will regret having asked."

"But why--"

"Because it is emotionally hazardous to you!! Because it could lead you to hate your own current life!! Because if I tell you it will eat you alive inside until you may take someone's life, possibly your own!!" Cecil spoke loudly and condescendingly. Rhino paused, thinking over what Cecil just said. "Cecil, are you implying that my parents were... murdered?"

"I'm implying nothing, Rhino." Cecil sneered, his back turned to Rhino. "I tell ya, it would be best if neither of us knew. Your dad... well... he was an idol to me. He was the hardest working man of all the scavengers. Your mom was the nicest hamster I'd ever spoken to. Whenever I had a problem, I'd always turn to her. I told you how I hate to see people cry... I cried my eyes out. I was wailing like a spider monkey on crack. I knew from the moment I saw you with your friends I could not tell you why. Imagine taking a needle and sticking it right through your heart, crushing your immediate hopes and dreams, and invoking a reaction from you that could cause you to end someone's life, even your own."

"Oh. So you're implying that you would have told me had I not been with my friends. Gotcha." Rhino spat sarcastically. Cecil inhaled deeply, thinking of what to say, and exhaled. "Yes." Rhino turned around and faced him, somewhat surprised. What did his friends have to do with it? Is it because he had a life and didn't want the disturbing news to reflect on his relationship with them? Is it because Cecil was afraid he'd use his friends as an outlet for his anger and vengeance? Was it because...? Naah, couldn't be.

***

It was around 3p.m. Mittens, Bolt, and Isabel were resting together on the couch as Penny was checking her e-mail from her laptop and Emily was out grocery shopping and Joe was napping on his day off. Mittens noticed a sullen expression on Bolt's face. "Bolt... what's wrong?" Bolt did not answer, he continued to look down to the ground, not paying attention to Mittens. Suddenly, Bolt's ear began twitching... he heard a scratching at the door. "What's that?" Bolt asked, startled. Isabel looked at Bolt and listened, she heard the same noise. "Yeah, let's go check it out." The three trotted off toward the door, but Bolt seemed a little slower than usual. Meanwhile, Penny opened an e-mail in her inbox, the sender was and the subject read "Urgent! Change in DAVE plan." She quickly double clicked on it, and it opened. The note was professional, just like the letter she received

_Dear Ms. Wallace,_

_As I write this letter, there are riots forming outside the capital building in Washington D.C. to convince congress to pass a bill which will cause DAVE and any similar animal advancement technology to be declared illegal, considered harmful to nature and Earth's order of balance. As I write this letter, there are protests in 15 different cities and towns all across the country; Barrow to Miami, Los Angeles to Bangor. However, my hunch is that if the development and marketing of this pill is sped up, it will give congress less time to listen to the activists and more time having tax money from this pill flowing into their pockets, and we all know how much those politicians love their cash. Because of this, I have shortened this undercover test operation by one week. Instead of October 27th, I want you to write down the information on the piece of paper provided and send it back to me on October 20th, that is this Thursday. I, along with my team of diagnostic veterinarians will try to keep congress from swaying toward the activists. We're counting on you, Penny!_

_Robert F. Glover_

_16 October, 2008_

Penny didn't like the look of this. If word was to get out that she owned the test subject, Williamson Blvd. would become a center for organized protests and riots.

Isabel, Mittens, and Bolt both headed through the doggy door installed on the back door in the kitchen. Outside, coming around the porch and seeing the trio in front of him, was Rex. Mittens smiled when he recognized who it was. "Rex?"

"Hi, Mittens!"

"What are you doing here?" Mittens asked as they approached each other. "Well, I just thought I'd stop by."

"What's the real reason?" Mittens asked knowingly. Rex exhaled, "I just... last night when I had you pinned to the ground... I told you I relaxed, but last night I kept thinking about it. I wondered all night what happened... and, more importantly, why I was wondering about it." Mittens listened intently as the young canine spoke, his young voice sounding innocent, yet bold. Bolt, however, for some reason could not make out a word he was saying, he eyed his wounded ear. "I asked Cecil about it, and he said I... had a crush on you. Now, it feels strange, because I have never befriended a cat in my life, but it's safe to say, Mittens, that... you have left me... absolutely breathless." Mittens smiled widely and approached him, "That's so sweet, Rex! You sure are a lot friendlier than I thought. I tell ya, while I was struggling and stricken with terror underneath you, I did feel some sort of connection between us. I will be honest, I cannot say that I have a crush on you... but I can say that I am definitely flattered. You're a good guy, Rex." Isabel tapped Mittens on the shoulder and pointed at Bolt. Bolt was focusing very closely on Rex's wounded ear, but his pupils were dilated. Bolt's ears twitched and his tail flicked every few seconds. "Bolt? You okay?" Isabel asked. Bolt's eyes suddenly shut and he fell limply to the ground on his right side. Rex, Isabel, and Mittens all ran up to Bolt, wondering what had happened. Isabel checked for a pulse, which was present, and she could also feel Bolt breathing, heavily at that.

***

Bolt was now sitting on the same pedestal that he was sitting on after he had first taken the pill. Out of the black abyss, two hamsters floated down toward Bolt. They both looked battered and bruised, and their bodies were distorted. One of them was carrying a seed in his hand and the other had her arms folded politely in front of her. The angel appeared out of the abyss, the yinyang in her hands, still glowing black. "Do you remember these two, Bolt? You need to move toward the light... it will take you beyond!"

"I don't understand, what is the light? And how do I move towards it?"

"Come clean, Bolt. Come out from hiding." The angel vanished into the black abyss once again. The yinyang dropped from where the angel had vanished, and fell down the black abyss. Bolt leaped after it, and found himself falling. He did not scream, as he knew it would be to no avail. He again saw Rhino, but this time he was on his paw crying. Bolt tried to shake him off... to forget it all, but Rhino held on. The angel appeared right in front of him, the yinyang now on her forehead like a tattoo. "Bolt, you know what must be done. Toward the light and all will be illuminated, else you languish in the newfound dark."

"What do you mean!? What should I do?!" Bolt yelled out, panicked and confused. "Ahh, but it has already revealed itself to you, Bolt." Bolt looked her closely in the eye as she began to fade into the abyss. The angel nodded, knowing exactly what he was thinking. Bolt fell into the water with a silent splash.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a black surface floating on the water and swam for it. He stood upon it, shook himself dry, and looked around for an answer. He looked up to a faint light from above, "Why am I here? What does any of this mean?" Suddenly, a thin, boney man appeared beside him on the black surface. The man wore body-tight clothes and carried a whip. His face was done up with black makeup around his eyes and mouth. Bolt, simultaneously, knew that he had seen this man before, but had never seen him before in his life. The man lifted the whip in the silence. The only noise that could be made was Bolt's heartbeat and a distant heavy breathing. The man lashed Bolt on the back, causing him to silently scream in pain and fall to the ground. Bolt recovered, but then he felt the sting of the whip on his back again and let out another silent yelp of pain. After the man lifted the whip again, Bolt leaped back into the water and swam away for his life. He noticed many more black surfaces, each with a man or woman vaguely familiar, until, finally, he came across one with a man he knew... the green-eyed man. In his hands were two hamsters, and in one quick, seemingly effortless clench of his fists, they denigrated into ash, falling on the ground next to his black leather boots. Bolt watched on in horror and fled. He was absolutely terrified to the point where he was on the brink of fainting. Tears filled his eyes and he began to cry in horror and pain from the wounds left by the whip, silently and helplessly, as he swam for an unoccupied black platform floating in the water. He limply carried himself out of the black ocean and onto the surface, still silently sobbing. Suddenly, a name came to his head, and for absolutely no reason, with no warning, he felt the need to cry out the name. "Jane!!!" He yelled hoarsely. He placed a paw to his back, which stung like acid in the eyes from the lashings, and brought his paw around to his face to find it covered in blood. The dizzy spells returned and he fell over on the hard black surface, slowly closing his eyes again.

The pain suddenly vanished and his senses kicked back in. The blackness that had filled his thoughts suddenly faded back to normality, "He's still laying here, Robert! I don't know! . . .No, I didn't feed him anything weird." Bolt opened his eyes to find himself laying on his side again. Gathered around him were Rex, Isabel, Mittens, and a man in a blue suit. The man in the blue suit shined a light in Bolt's eyes, causing Bolt to squint at the sudden brightness. The man then put an ear to his chest and promptly scratched Bolt on the head. "You'll be okay..." The man approved. "Penny, can you put whoever that is on hold?" Penny nodded and then said, "Robert, can you hold for a sec? The doctor wants to talk to me. . . Oh... oh my god, I forgot! Yes, I will. Just a sec." She moved the phone away from her ear and the chubby doctor began to talk to her, running his fingers through his small brown beard as he spoke, "Penny, we need to know exactly what you gave him. Who is that on the phone?"

"He's... uh... my uncle. He works at the DDATP." The man gave her a serious look, "The DDATP? The Department for Domestic Animal Technological Advancement? Jeez, not even most Harvard graduates are fit to work there." The doctor gestured for her to hand him the phone, which she did. The doctor took the phone and began to speak with Robert.

Mittens, Rex, and Isabel were looking concernedly at Bolt. "Bolt, are you okay? What happened?" Mittens asked. Bolt's common sense returned to him and he knew that he could not speak with the doctor nearby, so he nodded slowly. Isabel looked him in the eyes and noticed that they were both bloodshot. "Bolt... your eyes don't look healthy. Are you sure you're gonna be alright?" Now Bolt began to worry for his life; he was the experiment of an untested drug, the DDATP's puppet. If he would survive, he'd become a national celebrity, if he were to die... he just couldn't bare the thought. He imagined how Isabel would react to his death, what would she do? What would Penny do? Bolt lifted his head and nuzzled Isabel weakly. He whispered to her, "Isabel, if something should happen to me... _anything_... just know that I love you. Whatever happens, I will always love you." Isabel felt tears form in her eyes, she herself now feared for Bolt's life as well, and gave him a kiss, stroking her soft, velvety tongue along his nose. Mittens and Rex looked on, and then Rex gestured for Mittens to follow along. Rex was nervous, but he knew what had to be done, for Mittens now was the only one present that did not know.

The doctor finally put down the phone and clicked the end call button. "He said he had to go, but he told me that you were ignorant to the instructions provided."

"Ugh! He's said that twenty times!" Penny nagged. "Well, we need to know what you have given him. Was it Ketamine?" Penny inhaled deeply and lied, "Yes."

"Okay... well, dizziness and fainting can occur as a side effect of Ketamine. Did you read the instructions?"

"Yes. I read every word!"

"Can I see the instructions?" The doctor asked, hands now on his hips. Penny was struck silent. Bolt was now sitting up, staring into his love's eyes. Suddenly, an urge came over him. The same one that he had felt in his vision. He tried to restrain himself, but it was unsuccessful, Bolt shrilly yelled out, "Jane!!!" The doctor turned around to see no humans behind him, just Bolt and Isabel. The doctor eyed Bolt and slowly approached him, "Jane!!" Bolt yelled again. "Bolt, what are you doing?! Stop!" Penny ordered, but Bolt continued, seemingly oblivious to anything around him. "Toward the light, Bolt! Toward the light and beyond!" The doctor was awestruck. He had been strongly against DAVE from the moment he heard about it, but little did he expect it to find it here. "Little girl... the shit has hit the fan." The doctor sneered and quickly stormed back through the house. "Bolt! What's wrong with you?!" Penny hissed. Bolt whimpered and approached Penny, pleading. "I'm sorry, Penny! I don't know what's happening to me!" Penny's anger quickly changed to sympathy. She leaned down to Bolt's level and pet him gently. She remembered what Bolt had told her about the vision, and this episode all but confirmed that Bolt was not well. He was plagued with a guilty conscience. Penny held him close and hugged him tightly as Isabel stood alongside with a worried look upon her visage. All Penny could do was sit there and encourage him, "It'll be okay, buddy. It'll be okay." As Bolt looked at Isabel, his vision blurred slightly. He rubbed his eyes but it did not clear up. As Penny lifted Bolt and brought him into the house with Isabel in tow, Bolt noticed his reflection as they slowly strolled by the mirror. Typically, when Bolt saw himself in the mirror, he'd wag his tail and pretend it was another dog or try to see if he could confuse the mirror while at the same time training himself in playfight moves. This time, however, was different. He noticed the large bags around his bloodshot eyes. His once healthy fur was looking pale and discoloured, and his tail, which would normally be wagging, was limp. He did not recognize the dog in the reflection.


	9. Inner Vertigo

I figured that many of you could make guesses at exactly what Bolt feels guilty about, so it will be revealed in this chapter. I also have been considering something for the end of this to enhance dramatic effect and to illustrate and make use of a line in an earlier chapter, but I chapter 11 and ahead is still in pre-planning. WARNING! This chapter is probably the reason this fic is rated teen! It contains violence, death, and blood; may be a hard pill to swallow! You've been warned... let's begin!

IX: Inner Vertigo

Bolt figured sleeping could only help and laid on the couch, Isabel followed him, hopping onto the couch and laying alongside. "Bolt, I love you. I hope you get better." Isabel said, Bolt could not find the will to respond. While asleep, Penny, in a rush, ran to Emily's room and shook Joe awake. "Joe! Joe! Wake up!"

"Call me dad, Penny." Joe requested with a smile.

"Dad, I think something's wrong with Bolt." Joe immediately sat up, "What?! What's wrong with him?!"

"I think he's sick. I think I didn't follow the DAVE instructions right. Robert keeps telling me I was ignorant to them... but I don't know what I did wrong!"  
"Then go get the instructions, we'll take a look." Penny searched through the kitchen for the instructions, but could not find them. She even double-checked right where she had left them on the kitchen counter, but all that was left was a box filled with styrofoam peanuts and an empty plastic container. She grabbed the house phone and began to dial Robert's number, which she had saved in the back of her mind. She entered Emily's room as Robert picked up the phone, "Robert, we have an issue. . . Apparently Bolt has constantly been fainting, but the DAVE instructions, contact and drug information, and the paper you wanted me to fill out have suddenly disappeared. . . Okay, don't get snippy. . . Yes, I know the severity of this situation. . . Yes, I am aware it could cause a riot, Robert, just tell me what you wrote! What causes mass fainting spells? I don't want my dog to die because of a birthday gift that _you _offered me!. . . Uh-huh. . . Yes, he told me about it. I told him I have those dreams when I feel guilty about something I never realized was so bad. . . So how was I supposed to know? He couldn't talk before this morning!. . . Robert, come on! Just please help me out, it's your drug and this was your idea!" Joe left the room to let Penny talk with him and searched for Bolt himself. He saw him asleep on the couch and sat down next to him. "Bolt... buddy... what's wrong?" Bolt opened his eyes and looked at Joe. "Oh my god, your eyes! They're looking really red."

"I don't know who I am anymore, Dad. DAVE has magnified my guilt... my sorrow. It's slowly eating me inside, and my own emotions are the bait!" Joe looked at him, sorrowfully. "Well... what did you do?"

"I can't say it."

"Bolt, you can tell me anything." Joe encouraged, stroking him on the head. Mittens entered the room with Rex. Mittens's visage held a shocked look, because now she knew. Bolt nervously sighed and cleared his throat, "I..." He noticed Mittens and Rex in the room and suddenly the dizziness returned. His eyes dilated. "Bolt! Oh no..." Isabel exclaimed, worried, as she sat up from on the couch. "No... I... can't..." Bolt struggled to let out. Bolt quickly staggered to his feet and walked straight off the couch, landing head first on the ground. "Oww!" Bolt moaned in pain after the impact. His forehead was bleeding slightly from the impact, but he remained half-conscious. Penny rushed into the room after hanging up the phone, "Joe, he says hes coming out here tomorrow. He's gonna help us out." She noticed Bolt on the ground, his forehead bleeding, "Oh my god! Bolt!" She ran to him and gently lifted his head with her hands, Isabel stood alongside, whimpering. Rex and Mittens were on the couch watching with great interest, worried sick now. "Penny, we gotta get him to a doctor, now!" Joe announced. Luckily, Emily had just pulled into the driveway. Joe rushed out to the car to help her quickly bring in the groceries while Penny loaded Bolt into the car, pressing a wet paper towel to his forehead to wash away the blood. Bolt was breathing heavily as he was slowly slipping into another hallucination. "Penny... I have to tell you... what I did..." Penny listened closely as Bolt lay in her arms, but before he could continue, his head fell limply to the side as he lost consciousness.

***

He was standing on the pedestal again, a ray of light shone in front of him and the angel appeared, holding the yinyang. "Come to the light, Bolt. The door is opened."

"Well, wonderful timing! I was just about to do what you wanted!" Bolt hissed. "That's only the beginning... who do you think it matters most to?" Bolt looked around in thought, "I think it..."

"Don't speak, Bolt... let's take a look!" The angel opened her arms and suddenly everything, the entire other-worldly dimension he was in, stretched, and in a flash, Bolt was floating about fifty feet above the ground on the outside of a jungle. The air was warm and the skies were sunny and blue. "This place is... strangely familiar." Bolt commented as he looked to the left to see a large concrete building. Suddenly, he saw Penny and a much younger version of himself, running out of the jungle. Bolt remembered this scene, "I'm on the set here, aren't I?"

"Look, Bolt. This is your first encounter with the green-eyed man. This is the original canceled pilot episode of Bolt the Superdog." Bolt was amazed, for this was the first time he had seen this version of the pilot episode since he was on the set for it, some four years ago. However, almost everything was a blur to him. He tried to remember this scene but could not.

"Bolt! Jump!" Penny yelled, and the younger Bolt immediately jumped onto a barred window high up the concrete wall, and then entering the concrete building. The two embodiments of present-day Bolt and the angel sank through the walls and into the building. There were cages across the hall from them as well as the side they were on, each filled with rotting corpses and slowly-dying lunatics. The only light came from the windows and the stench of death filled it. "This is the insane asylum that was shut down! This is where the green-eyed man worked before becoming bent on world domination!" Bolt pointed out. The angel pointed down the hall to a determined young Bolt sprinting down the hall past them. They followed after the young Bolt into another room at the end of the long hall, past many cells on the each side. In the next room the temperature easily exceeded 140ºF. The walls were made of stainless steel and the the only lights were arranged in rows along the walls. The floor was made of metal, and in the center the floor rose up to a ledge where a control panel was located. The green-eyed man had Penny's dad tied up and was beginning to lower him into a vat of boiling oil with a crane, "This will teach you to interfere with my operation, Mr. health inspector! You will burn to your death, and then burn in the fiery pits of hell!" Present-day Bolt looked at the green-eyed man's shoulders. Perched on them were not cats, but two hamsters. Bolt hit himself in the head multiple times to try to jar his memory. "How do I not remember this?"

"Ahh, but you do, Bolt. You remember it through your guilt. For this is the barrier between the light and the dark. Just observe." The young Bolt faced the green-eyed man, but present-day Bolt noticed a very obvious difference in this Bolt; he seemed a little reluctant to fight and strangely even seemed a little erratic and unpredictable. He obviously did not know what to expect and was unsure of what he should do. Penny was not around to help him, so as he stood there, the green eyed man kicked him, and Bolt let out a whine and fell backwards. The green-eyed man looked menacingly at the pup on the ground, "Poor fool. You think you can save the man?" Bolt jumped to his feet, a vengeful look in his eyes. The two hamsters did as they were trained and laughed at Bolt's pain. A sudden fury overtook the young Shepherd and he immediately jumped at the green-eyed man, knocking him to the ground and tossing the two hamsters from his shoulders. Bolt did not go for the green-eyed man, but for the hamsters, pinning them both to the ground by their arms, side by side. His gaze was paralyzing. His teeth were bared and he growled loudly, staring at the two hamsters pinned to the ground, ready to rip them limb from limb. "Who the hell are you two? Why do you mock me? What part do you have in the green-eyed man's operation?" Bolt asked the hamsters intimidatingly, two ropes of saliva strung across his mouth from his bottom to top row of teeth as he spoke. He growled again, starting to foam at the mouth in anger. "ANSWER ME!!!!" Bolt demanded fiercely. The two hamsters did not answer, but cowered at the white dog above them. Suddenly, the male hamster began to look as if he was choking. "Nibbles! Nibbles! No!" The female hamster yelled as the male, Nibbles, stopped moving. He had died from a heart attack. "What have you done, you vile little spawn of Satan!?" The female asked in horror. Bolt's fury grew and he swiped the female hamster to the right. She slid off the floor and into the vat of boiling oil, killing her instantly. Bolt's eyes were absolutely piercing as he eyed the one dead hamster on the floor. "Cut that! That was a fail! We'll be put out of business if they find out any animals were harmed!" One cameraman yelled. "Guys, I told you hamsters wouldn't survive the dog's rage." A technical director yelled from across the room. The skinny, black-haired director approached the cameraman. Present-day Bolt recognized this man from his last vision, he was the man with the whip. "Well, that's part of showbiz, ain't it? When you provoke a dog, he will kill."

"Well then you have two choices. Make a change, or we are quitting!" Another cameraman yelled as he stormed into a crowd of workers standing by the exit, ready to walk through it. The director sighed, "Would you feel better if we used cats?" The cameraman nodded. "Fine. We will use cats as Calico's apprentices. You people are a shame, you know that? They are just hamsters... and he's just a dog!" He left the room as the man with the dog carrier approached the young Bolt. Bolt was panting heavily in his fit of rage. Finally, he caught himself. He looked back at the dead hamster on the ground and looked down at the vat of boiling oil. His eyes widened and his heart pounded. He would never do anything like this... at least that's what he tried to convince himself, but the deed had been done and he was guilty. "What have I done?" He asked himself in horror. As Bolt was forced into his dog carrier, he began to weep. He couldn't believe what he had just done. Though not his fault entirely, he had just committed murder. Little did he know, he was the TV station's marionette, and this is why present-day Bolt did not feel guilty about it until he first realized who these hamsters were. Now realizing who these hamsters were and seeing again how horribly they died, he was overwhelmed with his guilt. This was what had been eating him inside. These dead hamsters were Rhino's parents. Bolt viewed the scene again in horror as the lights dimmed and the man with the dog carrier, as well as the actors and TV crew, exited the room. He was in the abyss once again and the angel was in front of him, "But... how do I not remember this?"

"You do remember, Bolt. You need to reach the next level to refresh yourself. Move towards the light, and all will be revealed." The angel faded away as Bolt jumped after the angel. He was again falling and after another long fall he landed with a silent splash in the water at the bottom. Instead of swimming for the top, he sank to the bottom and shut his eyes once again once he reached the black marble floor of the ocean.

***

"Please, Bolt! Please wake up!" Penny's voice pleaded. "Hold on, he's back." A soft female voice added. "He's waking up, Penny!" Emily's voice exclaimed in relief. Bolt slowly regained himself again. He opened his eyes to see a dimly lit room. He was laying on a cloth-covered desk and his head hurt. "Guys... it was me." He admitted immediately, quiet enough that the veterinarian could not hear.

"What was you?" Penny asked, concerned. The female veterinarian then interrupted the conversation, "Sorry to interrupt, guys, but we have a diagnosis. We think he has Inner Vertigo. This is a rare emotional sickness caused by bromine and zinc ions. It can sometimes cause dizziness and fainting like you have described. I believe this may have led to the eye and fur discolouration as well."

"What about the dreams?" Emily asked. "Dreams?" The veterinarian asked, puzzled, running her fingers through her short, red hair. "Yeah, dreams." Bolt confirmed. The veterinarian leaped back and froze. "Did... did that dog just talk?" Penny sighed and looked at Bolt. Bolt realized what he'd just done and put his paws to his eyes, "Oh, I am so stupid!" Bolt exclaimed. Emily scratched him on the head, "It's okay, buddy." The veterinarian approached Bolt, "So, you're the DDATP's experiment, huh? Well, I support your efforts, guys. Thank you for improving the bond between humans and animals!" Penny sighed, relieved that she was not another anti-DAVE. "Well, we patched up the wound on his head with four stitches, just be careful. If he is still having problems by this time tomorrow, please bring him back here and we will..." The veterinarian delayed, unsure of what she would do since, of course, this pill was untested. "I dunno what we'll do, but we will cross that bridge when we come to it." Penny, Emily, and Joe knew now that Bolt's life could be on the line. Bolt finally continued, "It was me, guys. I... killed Rhino's parents... four years ago on the set of the canceled pilot episode. I somehow forgot all about it until that other hamster mentioned Rhino's parents were dead, and now I'm looking back... I just can't believe I could do something like that!" Penny, Emily, and Joe looked at Bolt and each of them bowed their head, sympathetic for him. "Bolt... is that everything you wanted to tell me?" Joe asked.

"...Yes. That is everything that I am guilty of."

"You have to tell Rhino, Bolt. Your life may depend on it." Penny encouraged. Bolt was fighting back tears now. "I deserve to die for doing something that horrible. I owe Rhino my life for what I've done, and I'm sure he'd agree if I told him..." Penny gently took Bolt, scratching his ears and trying to calm him down as they moved away from the desk and made for the door. On the way out, Bolt noticed the clock... 6:39... a two hour vision? Bolt was beginning to realize that he may not live to see his sixth birthday. Whether he survived this disease or not, he owed Rhino his life. His mind set now was that it would take a miracle sent from heaven to ensure his survival.


	10. They Walk With Fire

Ugh! I'm gonna criticize myself here. For one, I hate that my 30,000 word fanfics are taking place over the course of only 2-3 days. I try not to miss details, but hopefully in the future I can find a way to stretch it out without missing any details. Also, I thought it would be appropriate to change this to "suspense", or "hurt/comfort", but I really don't know so I'm gonna change it back to drama. I hope you all are finding this story interesting, because I'm really getting into it. When I'm having fun with my story, it's hard to get me to stop! Wonder what the anti-DAVE veterinarian has done? This chapter is about what happened with the pets at home while the family was out, and also we learn a little bit about Cecil. Let's begin!

X: They Walk With Fire

Mittens, Isabel, and Rex were alone at the house now. They could hear the rain outside drenching the roof as well as an occasional rumble of thunder. The clock said 7:00 now, they had gone a full two hours without saying a word to one another. The expressions on their faces said it all; they were absolutely stunned and struck speechless with the news of what Bolt had done, and disturbed what side effects had taken place so quickly within him over the last ten hours. Isabel simply lounged on the couch, thinking about Bolt. What if they couldn't revive him? What if he had to be given a lethal injection? The thoughts were overwhelming and caused her to break down and cry. Mittens and Rex approached and sat beside her. Mittens tried to cheer her up. Rex tried to ignore it as he, like Cecil, hated seeing people cry. The TV was tuned in to the news, and an analyst was covering a newly-formed riot outside of Denver, but the trio of animals on the couch ignored it completely. "Izzy, cheer up. I'm sure Bolt is fine." Mittens encouraged. "But... you don't understand! Bolt--"

"I know what Bolt has done! It's horrible, but I'm sure his depression will subside. Some people just react this way to guilt." Isabel did not answer, and though Mittens had good intentions, deep down she knew that she didn't mean what she was saying. She knew that every word she was saying was simply to cheer up Isabel, for she knew that Bolt was troubled. The side effects of DAVE had not only magnified his guilt, but were slowly killing him inside. Mittens hesitated and sighed, then a lot more glumly added, "Izzy... if he lasts the night... we need to make tomorrow special for him. He'd do the same for us." Isabel sniffled and responded, "...I think that's a wonderful idea. Tomorrow could be his last day on Earth, I wouldn't want him to just suffer all day." Rex had been quiet all day and announced, "I wish I could join you guys, but Mom is probably worried sick about me. I have to go back. I send my best wishes to you guys and Bolt tonight. But... Mittens... would you...?" Rex hesitated. "Would I...?" Mittens restarted for him. Rex's nerves were getting the best of him and he was quivering, afraid to pop the question. Eventually, he drew a ragged breath and finally asked, "Would you be my... girlfriend?" Mittens was flattered and smiled at him, "Rex. I really like you. I think you're a nice guy, but you... just aren't my type." Rex was disappointed, even downright frustrated now, "What? Are you a cat-only cat? I'm not a dog-only dog... at least not around you I'm not!" Mittens felt a little bad now, "No, Rex! It's just... I always dreamed of my man being... a hero. Some dog or cat with the ability to put his life on the line and the ability to face his fear no matter how much his heart tells him to turn back. Someone with the ability to, no matter what, do what he knows is right." Rex sighed, knowing that he was no hero and had never done anything like that in his life, "Well, Mittens. I'm sorry to disappoint you..."

"I'm sorry, Rex..." Rex sorrowfully trotted for the doggy door in the kitchen and walked out into the rain, alone. Mittens looked on, now a little bit sorry about what she said. Isabel and Mittens sat on the couch for another twenty minutes until Rex suddenly ran back into the house, soaking wet and in a panic. "Help!! Guys, help!!" Mittens and Isabel immediately stood up to see a terrified Rex, "What?! What is it?!" Rex panted heavily as he spoke. "There's... a protest... coming this way! ...They walk with fire... in their hands... and they have... signs..."

"What?!" Mittens cried, flabbergasted. She eyed the TV, and indeed there was a riot being shown on the news. They carried torches in their hands, some unlit due to the storm, and many of them held laminated signs to prevent the ink on them from washing away. A male analyst with a deep voice was covering the story, "The riot has now come to Williamson Blvd. outside of Denver, where just down the road is believed to be the test subject for DAVE. Now, these rioters claim they do not mean any harm to the animal or their owners, but simply want the drug removed by an animal hospital." Mittens ran to the window, Isabel alongside, and looked down the street the right to see a large group of people running toward the house. "Rex! What happened?!" Mittens asked in a panic. "I don't know! But they say a veterinarian told them about it! They say he came to treat Bolt for a side effect to a tranquilizer. That's all I heard." Mittens immediately sprinted away toward the stairs and gestured Rex and Isabel to follow. They followed Mittens up two flights of stairs into the attic, where she climbed over several boxes to find a small window, through which she watched the riot unfold outside. Isabel and Rex struggled over the boxes and eventually met up with Mittens. The protesters gathered on the street in front of the house and began to chant as they paced back and forth, "Down with DAVE!"

***

Rhino and Cecil had not talked much with each other throughout the day. For the most part, they had kept their distance from each other. Rhino finally figured a way to earn Cecil's trust. If he could befriend Cecil, maybe he'd finally admit how Rhino's parents died. It was perfect, it had to work. Rhino scurried to the top story of the hamster cage to find Cecil with his back to Rhino, quietly sobbing to himself. Rhino approached slowly and quietly, but his foot landed on a seed, which created a loud crunch. Cecil turned around abruptly and fled the hamster bed he had been sitting on. He ran to the bottom floor and hid in a different cardboard box. Rhino, concerned, ran after him. Rhino looked at Cecil in the box. Cecil again had his back turned to Rhino. "Rhino... go away! Please!"

"What's wrong?"

"None of your business, you damned little rodent!" Cecil's voice was loud and full of anger. Rhino quietly moved closer to him. "Of course, that's your motive to move closer to me. What's it gonna take to get you away from here!?" After Cecil finished, they both overheard Peggy pacing back and forth, looking for Rex. "Where did that little rascal get to now? Guess I'm gonna have to go out and look for him." In a flash, Peggy put on a pink raincoat and made her way out the door into the rain. Cecil chuckled a little, "Peggy just can't keep up with the little guy." Cecil wasn't quite crying anymore, but Rhino sought to find out why he had been, "Cecil, what was that? What happened?" Cecil inhaled deeply and sighed, "I guess I have no choice here, don't I? You ain't gonna let me go till I tell you or kill you, and I don't have the balls, the mind, or the nerve to kill you." Cecil turned around and faced Rhino, his face held no expression. "I'm just alone, Rhino. I don't trust anyone because everyone else is ugly to me. Everyone says I'm wrong, well I tell ya, I think everyone else is wrong!" Rhino approached Cecil and sat beside him on the soft piece of cloth inside the cardboard box. "Why?"

"Why is that any of your business? The truth is I cannot trust anyone. Not after... it... happened."

"Again, what is 'it'?" Cecil looked down and thought for a moment, "The way your parents were killed, Rhino." Rhino wasn't at all taken aback by this. "So... my parents were murdered, weren't they?" Cecil hesitated and finally answered meekly, "Yes..."

"By who?" Cecil did not answer. "Cecil, you are giving me hint after hint. You're eventually gonna fess up, so why not do it now?" Cecil paused again. He opened his mouth to speak, but froze and stopped himself. He put his palms to his hands and shook his head from side to side, tears forming in his eyes again. "Rhino, you don't understand. I can't tell you, it'll break your heart and I can't stand to do that! I can't stand to see your reaction." He caught himself again and tried to restrain his sobs, "Look at me! I'm a wimp! That's why they exiled me in the first place."

"Exiled you? Who exiled you?" Rhino asked, a puzzled look on his face. "The tribe, Rhino. I lied. I told you the tribe was gone, but it was a scheme so you didn't see the truth. The truth is that the tribe settled down again in a different area. I still was a mentor for the young and confused, but eventually I fell into a depression that I didn't come out of until I... c-came out..." Rhino immediately looked at Cecil, shocked. "Came out? You? You're..."

"Yes, Rhino. I am probably the last hamster you'd expect, but I am gay. Two days after 'it' happened, everyone pointed the finger at the 'wuss' just because of who I am. I was deemed unfit to be a real man in the tribe and exiled. And look at me! I've only proven them right every waking day! I am a complete and utter failure! I can't even tell my own protégé how his family died! I can't even stand to see anyone show emotion because... I can't even handle my own anymore." Rhino listened intently and without interrupting. After Cecil had finished, there was a long pause, then Rhino broke the silence, "Well, Cecil... I'm not gonna judge you. You have a lot of guts to stand before me as a mentor and, without shame, degrade yourself like you just did. But, don't. Have some backbone! If you can tell me what you just did... you can--"

"Bolt killed your parents, Rhino." Cecil spoke immediately, interrupting Rhino, no expression in his voice on his face or which was still buried in his palms. Rhino's intention to motivate Cecil had completely vanished. In an instant, Rhino was speechless. "No. He couldn't have! Not Bolt!"

"Well, if it was a lie, why would I be saying it?" Cecil glanced knowingly at Rhino. "But... Bolt couldn't do something like that! It had to be an accident!"

"I dunno, you should go talk to _him_ about it." Rhino again, as Cecil expected, began to cry softly. However, Cecil did not walk away. He sat there beside him silently for a moment, and for the first time since the depression he mentioned, he tried to comfort someone. "Hey there, it's okay." He sat beside Rhino and patted him on the back. "Let it all out, buddy. Let it all out."

***

Mittens, Isabel, and Rex watched from the attic window. "Do they even know that Mom and Dad aren't home?" Isabel asked, "I don't know, Izzy, but they obviously don't care." Just then, a Caravan pulled up to the house from the left and a crowd gathered around it. Inside the car, Penny, Emily, and Joe were caught off guard; they did not expect this. "I dunno what's happening here, but this protest is about to end." Joe picked up his walkie talkie and talked with his squad about the riot. "We have a riot breaking out on Williamson Blvd. I'm gonna need some help."

Emily and Penny did not exit the car, but simply waited for a the protest to clear. Bolt laid in Penny's lap, "Penny, what's happening?"

"There's a protest, Bolt. Joe is calling his squad, so don't worry." Bolt thought for a second and replied, "Penny, how am I gonna break it to Rhino?"

"Bolt, you're gonna have to. It may be the only thing you can do."

"But... he probably would want me dead anyway if I told him the truth. So, either way, I could die." Penny hugged Bolt tightly and encouraged him, "It's gonna be okay, buddy. It's gonna be okay."

The police showed up and began to try to break up the riot. They held riot shields and batons as they stormed through the crowd. After five long minutes, the crowd subsided and the family could exit the car. One cop walked up to the car and Emily lowered the passenger's side window, "Guys, the riot did get a little out of hand. We're sorry for all this. The damages are two broken windows and a flat tire. We will replace them for you guys."

"Thank you." Joe said. Behind the cop, a black lady with curly blond hair and dressed in a pink rain jacket approached the car, "Hey, I'm Rex's owner, Peggy. I was wondering if you guys had seen Rex today."

"Yes, I did! He's in the house I believe. We've been worried about our dog all day and didn't get a chance to return him, I'm sorry." Joe responded. "Oh, it's alright. I hope your dog is alright."

"He's a trooper, I'm sure he'll be alright." Joe stated confidently and with a smile. Joe, Emily, and Penny exited the Caravan and brought Bolt inside as Peggy took Rex, thanked the family, and left. Penny placed Bolt on his bed and pet him on the head, examining his stitched-up wound. She thought about the side effects and the way his vigor had so quickly diminished. She couldn't believe that it could end this way. She leaned in and hugged him, "Yeah... you'll always be my good boy, Bolt." Bolt responded with a half-hearted smile; it was all he could manage at this point. "Bolt... I wanted to ask you. Was it an accident?" Bolt inhaled deeply and finally answered weakly, "Was what an accident?"

"You said you killed Rhino's parents on the set. Was it an accident? I was never told about it..." Penny finally stopped hugging Bolt. Bolt looked around in thought and responded, "I... I don't even remember it. I sure hope not, though." Penny sighed and scratched Bolt on the head again, "You think you'll be okay? I could take off school tomorrow if you want me to." Bolt thought long and hard, and finally closed his eyes and answered, "Go ahead and take off school... because I don't know."


	11. Vertigo

The end of this chapter pretty much sets up the big climax of the story (which will probably occur at the end of 13 and throughout 14). I hope you all have been enjoying the story so far, because I sure as hell have =D In this chapter, Mittens and Isabel try to give Bolt his best day ever, but Bolt's "attitude" is not a pleasant one to say the least. Let's begin!

XI: Vertigo

Bolt, strangely, did not dream overnight. With the visions he'd been having, it came as a surprise to him when he awoke at 9:20 the next morning. When he awoke, he opened his eyes to see a very depressed looking house. The sun did not shine through the windows and all life seemed to have vanished. He laid there surrounded by absolute silence. He looked to the left and right, Mittens and Isabel were not there. Strange. Bolt did feel a little more energetic than he did the day before and his depression was not quite as strong. He managed to rise to all fours and walk through the house, searching for Isabel and Mittens. "Hello? Anyone home?" He called out. He noticed Isabel and Mittens walking down the stairs as he passed through the hall. "Bolt! We were just looking for you!" Mittens exclaimed, "You have to come see this!" She gestured with her head for Bolt to follow her, which he did. He slowly walked up the stairs, Isabel kept alongside him, helping him out as Bolt would stumble a bit as he struggled up the stairs.

After reaching the second floor they turned right into the study. This room did not have much in it aside from a few half-stocked bookshelves and a large wooden desk with an ancient laptop on it. Off to the side of the room was a flight of metal stairs which led up to the attic. Mittens led Bolt and Isabel into the attic. The attic had a single light created by a small light plugged into an outlet. The light was just bright enough so they could see a large pile of boxes. One of them was laying on it's side on the ground and several photographs from inside it were strewn across the floor in an askew fashion. "Why did you drag me all the way up here?" Bolt asked, sounding a little aggravated, which was strange for him. "Come look at these photos, Bolt! These were photos taken before Penny became an actor, and a lot of them are of you as a puppy!" Bolt was a little interested now, and approached the box. Mittens and Isabel turned over photos and looked at them, passing them to Bolt after they were done. One photo stood out to Isabel, it was one of Bolt looking happier than ever standing with a playful look on his face in front of a large pine tree while Penny, on the side, held Mr. Carrot in her hand. "Bolt... look at you in this one... you're so adorable!" She passed it to an emotionless Bolt whose expression had remained unchanged since he entered the attic. He looked at the photo to see a dog he hardly knew anymore. "I'm sorry, guys. I'm just... not in the mood."

"Oh, chin up, Bolt! You have to have a good time again one of these days." Mittens encouraged. "Good time? You don't understand one word I've said. I am a murderer, Mittens! I can't have a good time!" Bolt's voice was surprisingly one of anger. "Woah, woah! Calm down there, Bolt!" Isabel ordered. Bolt's jaw dropped, "Calm down?! What are you talking about?! I'm calm!" Mittens then raised her voice to Bolt, "No! You are not calm!" Bolt quickly turned around and walked out of the attic. "What's his problem?" Mittens asked. "I... hope he's okay." Isabel responded softly.

Not more than an hour later, Isabel and Mittens found Bolt on the couch, staring at the blank TV. "Bolt, about earlier..." Mittens started, "About earlier? I don't want to hear it, Mittens." Mittens was flabbergasted at Bolt's attitude, "Okay, Bolt... who pissed in your Purina? I wanna know what's wrong and I wanna know now!" Mittens spat. "You wanna know what I think, Mittens? I think you just wanna rub it in! I think you want to make me feel even--" Bolt froze in the middle of his sentence. His eyes remained focused on Mittens and his mouth did not move. "I think you are just trying to make us feel as bad as you do, Bolt!" Mittens snapped back. Bolt still did not move. "Bolt?"

"Move toward the light and beyond! Toward the light and all will be revealed! Come clean!" Bolt chanted. "Bolt, you're scaring me." Isabel stated. "Please don't whip me anymore, man in black! Please don't!" Bolt pleaded, eyes still fixed on Mittens. Mittens moved out of Bolt's direct focal point, but Bolt's eyes still focused on her. "Don't mock me! I know my guilt!" Mittens turned to Isabel and panicked, "What do we do?! He thinks I'm some man in black!"

"I think he's hallucinating. Just keep away from him." Bolt, indeed, was hallucinating. He saw many figures from his visions dancing in front of his eyes. He was standing on all fours on the soft red couch, looking rather menacingly at Mittens. In front of his eyes now was the yinyang laying on the table in front of the couch, "The yinyang! Show me the light!" Suddenly, a hammer fell on the yinyang, breaking it. Bolt's heart raced, "No!" He jumped at it, landing on the table and knocking several objects including Joe's reading glasses off of it. The glasses remained intact, fortunately. Bolt was dazed now and he looked directly at Mittens, poised. "Bolt, don't look at me that way..." Mittens warned. "You stole the light away! You will pay!" Bolt leaped at Mittens, teeth bared. Mittens scampered away toward the kitchen and Bolt ran after her. Isabel followed, pleading Bolt to snap out of it. "Bolt! Please don't hurt her, you're hallucinating!" To Bolt, Mittens was the man with the whip; the one he somehow felt had something to do with why he murdered Rhino's parents, and his intention was to make him pay for his pain and suffering. "Get away from me you crazy canine!" Mittens yelled as she rushed through the doggy door. Bolt followed her through and began to chase her toward the front yard, barking loudly. Penny eventually rushed downstairs from her room and heard Bolt barking in the yard. She looked around quickly and did not see Mittens or Isabel. "Oh no..." she exclaimed and rushed outside, still wearing her pajamas. Bolt chased Mittens down to the edge of the yard where he finally swiped her off her feet and onto the asphalt road. He leaped on top of her and growled fiercely. Mittens did the one thing she could; she lifted her paw, claws bared, and scratched him across his nose hard, then quickly escaped. Immediately, Bolt snapped out of it and doubled over in pain. "Oww! Oh! My nose! Aaah!" Bolt whined in pain with a paw over his nose. "Don't hurt her!" A young voice called and, in an instant, Bolt was attacked from behind by Rex. Rex bit Bolt hard on the ear, causing Bolt to yelp loudly. "Rex! No! Get off him!" Mittens yelled. Rex let go of his ear and pinned him to the ground. "Don't hurt her, Bolt! She's my friend!" Suddenly, Rex realized what he'd just done. Bolt was still groaning in pain underneath Rex, but Rex released his grip on him and backed off, shocked that he'd just not only attacked another dog for the first time, but that he just attacked his favourite TV show star. "Oh god, I am sorry Bolt."

"No... thank you..." Bolt managed. "I dunno what happened to me, I... must've hallucinated... Agh! My nose! Mittens, you don't have cat scratch fever, do you?" Mittens sighed and dryly replied, "No..." Isabel approached Bolt and removed the paw from his nose. His nose was bleeding slightly, so she licked his wound to speed up the healing. Bolt cringed as her slightly rough tongue ran over the wound. "Bolt... are you okay?" She asked after licking it a few times. "Yeah... yeah, I'm okay. At least I hope so." Bolt rose to all fours, and Rex gasped in horror at what he saw. This was not Bolt anymore. His fur was dirty and mangled and his eyes were red and baggy. "Bolt... what has happened to you? Are you sure you're okay?" Bolt turned around to face Rex, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look so good."

"In what way?" Bolt asked politely. "You just don't look healthy." He answered. Isabel nuzzled Bolt on the cheek and added, "He's right. You sure you're okay, baby?"

"I feel better than yesterday. I guess time will tell." Penny exited the house to find the four on the street. She called them to come inside, "Here guys! Time for breakfast!" Isabel and Mittens came into the house with stomachs growling. Bolt did not want breakfast and trotted to the living room. Rex followed him, "You're not gonna eat?"

"I... just don't have an appetite, Rex. I feel sick to my stomach and, again, I can't eat after what I've done." Rex approached Bolt and began to talk to him, "Bolt... Mittens said last night while you were out that she wasn't sure you'd last the night. She is worried about you, Isabel is worried about you, and I am worried about you. I don't want to see you go..."

"Rex... I don't know what's wrong with me! I know what I've done and it is killing me inside... that's my only explanation!" Suddenly, Penny called from the kitchen for Bolt and Rex to come. Rex answered and slowly trotted to the kitchen, glancing back at Bolt who remained on the couch, not making a sign that he would follow, and continued. As Bolt eyed the TV, a sudden dizzy spell overcame him and he fainted again, entering another supernatural dream while falling limply to his side on the couch.


	12. Gateway

This chapter will set up the big climax on chapter 14 =D And I really, REALLY, have to thank you all for the awesome reviews and the amazing popularity of this story, especially compared to Until I'm Saved. Until I'm Saved had 9 reviews after 10 chapters and this one has more than twice that in the same amount of time. Thank you all so much! This chapter will mainly include Bolt's vision. Is Joe right; is Bolt a trooper as he claims? Will he need some help? Or is Bolt destined for doggy heaven? I LOVE this chapter so please R&R and let me know if you agree!!! Let's begin!

XII: Gateway

Mittens and Isabel were eating their breakfast in silence until Rex entered the room. Rex was treated to breakfast by Penny and, while eating, he broke the silence. "Well, Bolt's not eating. Guys, I don't think it's just guilt that's killing him. I think he's just... sick..."

"Yeah... that pill has obviously caused something besides guilt." Mittens informed. "Maybe... some things just weren't meant to be messed with..." Rex guessed. Isabel then interrupted, changing the subject, "Rex, why did you attack Bolt?" Rex stopped eating and began to think to himself, then eventually responded, "I... don't know... something just came over me when he pinned Mittens down." Mittens shook her head as she continued eating her breakfast. She looked up to see Penny with a doubtful look on her face, so she approached her and rubbed against her ankle, hoping to cheer her up. "Rex. You don't need to be _my_ hero to impress me." Mittens commented politely. Rex looked at her intently, lifting his head from the food bowl as Penny exited the kitchen, headed for the living room. "I don't?"

"Rex, if you want to impress me... do something heroic and unexpected... make it look like you're putting your life on the line, but deep down, know exactly what you are doing! If you sense something is wrong and nobody else notices... act." Rex thought about what she said for a moment until Penny screamed, "Bolt!" from the living room. The trio abandoned their food bowls and ran for Penny's voice. In Penny's arms on the couch was an unconscious Bolt. Tears ran down Penny's cheeks, "What am I gonna do, Bolt? Mom and dad are at work!" Penny suddenly looked up and eyed her cell phone on the table. She placed Bolt on the couch and began to dial Robert's number once again.

***

Bolt was, once again, standing on the tall, cement pedestal. The angel was floating directly in front of him, the yinyang necklace dangling from her left wrist as she held the sun in her right. Bolt's eyes were closed and his head was bowed. As he spoke, his voice was one of sorrowful aggravation, "What? ...What now? ...I am doing exactly what you want!" The angel looked him in the eye and paused, "Bolt. You have long since entered the gateway. Your only choice is to set things right; move toward the light!" Bolt lifted his head and opened his two bloodshot eyes, both of them now piercing to the angel. "Alright, no more speaking in riddles! Who are you and why do you keep bringing me here?" The angel sighed and nodded, "Bolt, do you know why I have appeared to you?" Bolt did not answer. "I am here because you are good and kind of heart. You don't put the gift before the love and you think of the well-being of others. If you set things right, the mind set of your best friend will be that you are good and kind of heart as well, instead of a cold-blooded murderer." Bolt looked down, letting her words sink in. "So, you're saying that you want Rhino to see that I never harmed his parents out of vengeance or intention?"

"That is exactly it, Bolt! You never harmed his parents simply because you enjoyed it or receive a thrill through murder, but because you were confused and lost. You were brainwashed to get angry by the evil Hollywood trainers, and when you killed the hamsters, it was simply their creation at work. You don't think you'd ever do something like that out of intention, would you?" Bolt shook his head. "Bolt, do you want a refresher?" Bolt inhaled deeply and replied, "Yes... I would... I want to know why I didn't remember this until I was reminded of it... and why it's still so vague to me..." The fairy tossed the sun over her head and opened her arms, and the universe stretched again, flashing as a clear picture formed. Bolt and the fairy were floating above a small trailer with a star on the door, inside they could hear loud crying. "Is that... me?"

"Yes, Bolt. Let's go in." Bolt and the fairy floated down to the trailer and passed through the wall to find a young Bolt in the corner of his room, sobbing loudly and helplessly, hitting his head against the wall. The young Bolt began to talk to himself, "How could I do it?! How could I?! I killed them! I'm a murderer!" He turned around and eyed the metal wall on the other side of the trailer. "I just want to forget! Just forget it all!" Bolt walked to the center of the trailer's closest wall and placed his front paws on the ground in front of him, building momentum. "I'm gonna run away from it all! AAAAH!!!" Bolt bellowed as he charged head first toward the wall with intention to break through it. BANG! The young Bolt's head slammed hard into the metal wall and he collapsed to the ground. Not two minutes later, an animal trainer had heard the bang and entered the trailer to see Bolt laying unconscious underneath a dent in the trailer. "What the--? Bolt? You okay?" The trainer approached Bolt to find him unresponsive. He quickly placed Bolt in an animal carrier and took him out of the trailer. "I don't remember doing that..." Present-day Bolt commented. "Bolt, you knocked yourself into a concussion. Let's fast-forward an hour." The angel opened her arms and in a big, white flash, they were in an animal hospital. Present-day Bolt was laying upon one of the large beds, a white blanket covering him up to his chest and a small bandage placed on his head. "He's waking up, guys!" A deep-voiced veterinarian announced. Three other veterinarians gathered around and watched. Bolt woke up and yawned. One female veterinarian took Bolt in her arms and out of the room. Present-day Bolt and the angel faded through the wall behind them and into a long hallway. The Hollywood agent, Andrew Goldman, was waiting behind the door. "Is he okay?" Andrew asked as the black-haired Hispanic veterinarian handed the white dog to him. "Yes, he's fine. Just give him this tomorrow. He will not remember anything about today and he'll be ready to go on the set again." She reached into her uniform pocket and pulled out a small needle filled with a light green liquid. Andrew hastily grabbed it from her hand and thanked her. He then walked down the hall toward the exit. Suddenly, in another white flash, Bolt was sitting on the pedestal again and the fairy was floating in front of him. "So... that's why I couldn't remember? I wanted to run to escape my guilt?" The angel nodded. Bolt sighed, "...All this time... I didn't even know I did anything. But when Cecil first mentioned the death of Rhino's parents, I knew I somehow had something to do with it." The angel again nodded, "Well, all has been revealed to you now. All that's left is what you choose, because I've told you everything." Bolt smiled half-heartedly and looked up at her, "Well, not everything." The angel looked puzzled now, but at the same time it looked as if she knew exactly what Bolt was going to say, "What is your name?" Bolt cocked his head to the side as he asked. The angel paused and finally replied in her soft voice, "I am Gabriel."

"Gabriel?" The name rang a bell to Bolt and, after a moment of deep thought, he remembered exactly who Gabriel was and his eyes widened. "Oh no..." he stated quietly, "Oh no! No!" He pleaded her. The angel closed her eyes and nodded. "No! Please, no!" Bolt pleaded, his voice breaking and obviously distraught. Bolt's heart pounded and he was breathing heavily in disbelief. "Bolt... I am the angel of death." Bolt was continuing to plead that it wasn't true, but she interrupted him, speaking softly, "Bolt, you have done well to realize your wrongdoing and, of course, dedicate yourself to set it right..." Bolt silenced himself and looked at the angel, listening closely. He was helpless now, as this was a supernatural power... and what was he but a dog? Just a stupid, powerless dog. His lower lip quivered as tears filled his eyes. He nodded for her to continue. "Bolt, you have long passed the gateway. Your brain was not designed for this drug, as you, as a purebred, are not able to handle bromine and zinc ions. Your emotions have tricked your body into a natural shutdown... there is no cure or treatment and I am forbidden to assist you in order to respect the delicate balance of life. Though your efforts to save yourself were brave and heroic... you have been doomed from the start." Bolt thought about what she said, sniffled, and sorrowfully nodded. "Bolt, you have been given this opportunity now... as those of pure heart deserve a last stand. I am giving you three hours to say your goodbyes and set things right. I know you will, Bolt." The angel then took the sun in her right hand and threw it into the sky, and suddenly the entire realm he was in; the black abyss that once was, lit up to reveal a crystalline blue sky above, and a vast blue ocean below, freckled with islands and a large, green landmass in the distance. White birds flew across the acrylic horizon and fish swam through the shining blue ocean below. Bolt was amazed at the beauty before him, but was still overcome with grief, as he knew this place was his final destiny, and it was mere hours away. The angel took the yinyang from her wrist and dangled it from her ring finger and her thumb, "You will return here, Bolt... and the next time I see you, this will be your new home." Bolt gazed at the angel and nodded once again as a tear slid down his cheek. The yinyang's glowing side switched. The black side dimmed and the white side lit up. "Welcome to dog heaven, Bolt." the angel breathed as she dropped the yinyang necklace. It fell a long distance before finally splashing in the water. Bolt watched as it fell into the water, another tear streaming down his cheek. He knew that this was it now. Whatever happened, he would not live, and it devastated him inside now that he knew it. "Bolt, are you ready to begin your final stand... before entering the afterlife?" Bolt took a big, deep breath and finally answered, "Yes." The angel opened her arms and a white flash brought him back to his consciousness.


	13. The Lost Cause

I got an e-mail last night wondering why I "killed the main character", and I don't want to spoil the ending so I'm not gonna give anything away, just keep reading is all I can say. Is Bolt really doomed or will some miracle save him? And it's been 8 chapters since Rhino and Bolt talked, will they be brought back together? And will Robert be able to fix anything? Please R&R! Still got quite a bit left, so let's begin!

XIII: The Lost Cause

Penny was sitting in a yellow lounge chair alongside the soft animal hospital bed. In the bed was Bolt, still unconscious after nearly eight hours. Bolt was hooked up to a cardiac monitor and was being fed through tubes, as he hadn't eaten in well over a day. Penny had been sitting beside Bolt since Robert first drove her to the hospital around 1p.m. She began wondering if he'd ever wake up and, little by little, she was losing the little hope she had left. Finally, Bolt stirred. Penny looked over to him and hugged him, "Oh, thank you! Thank you!" She exclaimed as Bolt awoke. "Yep, looks like he finally came out of it." The female veterinarian said. Bolt looked around to find himself in a brightly lit room. He was laying in a bed that he knew would soon become his deathbed, covered in a white blanket up to his chest. He then felt the warm embrace of his favourite person, "Penny... boy, it's great to see you!"

"It's great to hear from you, buddy! Bolt, I don't know what's happening to you and I don't know why, but I just know... somehow... you're gonna make it." Bolt let out a long sigh as Penny continued to hug him. He didn't want to break it to Penny, not just yet. Emily and Joe entered the room with Robert alongside. Robert wore glasses and had gray hair. His wrinkled face looked aged, yet wise. "Here she is, guys!" Joe and Emily approached Penny and both gave her a hug. "Oh, poor Bolt." Emily stated, "Is he gonna be alright?" The same short-haired female veterinarian from the night before entered the room, accompanied by the same chubby, small-bearded veterinarian that came to the house to attempt to treat Bolt. The female veterinarian began in a grim tone, "Well, we got the diagnosis and... oh!" She noticed that Bolt was awake, "...He's awake now?"

"Yes." Penny answered.

"Well, we got the diagnosis here. I... dunno how to say this so I'm just gonna say it. We have done everything we can. We are not sure on what the cause is, but we believe he has an extremely rare, unnamed disease where the emotions depress the body so much that it tricks the body into thinking that it's dying of natural causes." Penny gasped, "Does... does that mean?" The chubby male veterinarian sighed and placed a big hand on Penny's shoulder as he sorrowfully announced, "Your dog will not last the night, my dear. This disease doesn't even have a known cause, let alone a cure. The only thing that would fix it is a DAVE immunity vaccine, but that ain't gonna happen in time..." Emily turned to Joe and hugged him as Joe bowed his head. Penny held back the tears that came to her eyes so she could speak coherently, "So... how long does he have left?" The veterinarian scratched his stubble and sighed, "It's 6:12 now... I'd say by 9:00 he'll be gone." Robert eyed Penny, hinting something to her. She almost instantly realized what he was hinting, and just as quickly as her hope had vanished, she now remembered what she had forgotten. This was her one and probably her only chance. She jumped from her seat and approached Emily. "Mom! At home, somewhere in the house, are the instructions for DAVE. Robert had a side-effect sheet along with it, did you see it at all?"

"No, honey... I can't say I have..." Emily sadly answered. "Robert, do you remember anything that was on the paper?" Penny asked. Robert sighed and looked down in thought, hitting his palm to his forehead to jar his memory. "Well... it did say a blood cleansing would remove the drug, but the veterinarians have already done that. Didn't work obviously. We have established that he has a guilty conscience over the phone, but my memory is fuzzy as to exactly why you shouldn't give a guilty animal DAVE. Hmm... is he a purebred?"

"Yes."

"Ahh, that's bad. I, of course, have forgotten why it's bad to give a guilty purebred DAVE, but if we can find the instructions..."

"Don't you have a copy?"

"Yes... one hundred and twenty miles from here at the DDATP labs... there's no way I'd make it back here in time! Not to mention they closed early today and I don't have a key."

"Don't you know anyone that could tell you the instructions... like through a text message or phone call?"

"I can't do that, Penny. I am sworn to secrecy in this. Remember that it is an undercover operation until either Bolt dies or 12:00a.m. Thursday when this operation is terminated. I can't text message anyone about this because the text message could be intercepted. Same with e-mail and phone calls." Penny sighed, frustrated at how disorganized this scientist was. "Penny, we only have one chance, you have to find the instructions for DAVE." Emily approached and made an offer, "Penny, I can drive back to the house and look for them. I'll do everything I can, but if I can't find them... I guess I'll bring the zoo here, they don't deserve to just sit at home while Bolt dies, and I'm sure Bolt has some things to tell them, especially Rhino." The chubby veterinarian shoved a hand into his back pocket and quickly pulled it back out before patting Penny on the back, "There ya go, you got yourself a little hope now." Penny smiled at him and then looked at Bolt. Bolt began to speak, "Penny... I saw heaven... and Gabriel, the angel of death, says I'm gonna die. Don't get me wrong, I want to live and I hope you can save me, but... I can't be saved." Penny shushed him and leaned over to hug him, "Whatever happens... you're my good boy." Bolt responded with a low whimper. Emily left the room hastily... Bolt's life was in her hands now.

***

Mittens, Isabel, and Rex were laying close to one another on the couch, reflecting on the great times they had with Bolt. Mittens told them the story of how she and Bolt met and journeyed across the country in pursuit of Penny and the green-eyed man and Isabel told her very detailed version of how she and Bolt became lovers, but when they both finished, there was nothing more to be said. Around 6:15 they began to lose hope; Robert had driven Penny and Bolt to the animal hospital five hours before and they hadn't seen Joe or Emily all day. Finally, a familiar car pulled beside the curb at the foot of the front yard. Isabel would typically run for the front door at this point with her tail wagging crazily, but instead she stood at the front window and her tail only twitched slightly once or twice.

Emily hurried into the house and placed her purse on a chair next to the front door. She began to scour the house, searching in every room for the DAVE instructions. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the box on the kitchen counter. She dug into the styrofoam peanuts in the box, but she found nothing but an empty plastic pill container. To Emily, this made no sense. Penny typically knew exactly where she left her things, even if they were moved. Emily searched the floors around the counters as well as underneath every object on the counter. After a full half hour of searching just that one area, she slammed her fist on the counter and looked to the ground. She reached down and picked up what looked like a safety pin. The pin read, "Hug a tree." It didn't tell her much, but it was certainly strange since Emily knew Penny and Joe did not have one of these. Emily continued to scour the house, and the longer she searched, the more it seemed to become a lost cause. She eventually heard her Billy Joel ringtone. She reached into the pocket of her green rain jacket and pulled out her cell phone. She opened it up and placed it to her ear. "Hello?" On the other end of the line was Joe. "Hey, baby, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... why?"

"Well... it's going on 8:30."

"What?!" Emily asked, flabbergasted. "Lost track of the time, huh? I figured. Well, honey... you gotta get down here soon because they say Bolt won't last past 9:15 at the very latest." Emily paused and went into thought. It looked pretty bleak now, and tears filled her eyes. There was no way Bolt would survive now. She reminisced the times when Penny would come home from school and immediately play with Bolt, all the hours that Mr. Carrot was thrown across the yard, all the nights Bolt fell asleep in Penny's bed, all the days that... "Emily?" Emily shook herself out of it and responded, "Yeah, okay... I guess I'll bring all the animals, they deserve to see Bolt one last time..."

"Okay. Love you, baby."

"Love you too, Joey-bear." She hung up and looked down to the floor, letting everything sink in. Mittens approached her feet and meowed as Isabel and Rex looked on from nearby. She knelt down and pet Mittens, "Oh, baby girl... I'm so sorry." Mittens looked back to Isabel and Rex, and they could tell by the look on her face that she knew Bolt was going to die. Emily looked up to see Rex, "Again?! Well, lucky we're about to head out that way. Let's get you back to Peggy, Rex." Emily took Mittens and Isabel on two pink leashes and let Rex use Bolt's orange and black one, and then she brought them outside into the misty, foggy October air and loaded them all in the Caravan. She was just about to enter the car herself when she looked to the right and noticed out of the darkness came a pink raincoat being worn by Peggy. In Peggy's right hand was Rhino and Cecil in one hamster ball, and in her left was a long flexible blue leash. "Emily! I see Rex has been getting into mischief again, hasn't he?" Emily giggled and replied, "Looks like it. He and Mittens seem really attached. I was just about to drive over to your place to pick up Rhino and drop Rex off. How's Rhino?" She asked as she looked at Rhino and Cecil in the ball. "Oh, he's just been the nicest little guy. He was really shy at first, but he and Cecil have really grown attached."

"Oh, that's great to hear. Well, we were just going to the animal hospital." She sighed before continuing, "The doctor says our Bolt won't last another hour." Peggy gasped, "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry to hear that!" Emily just looked at her sorrowfully. "Is it alright if I come with you guys? I'm sure Rex and Cecil would like to say goodbye to him." Emily then replied, somewhat enthusiastically, "Hop on in!" Emily entered the driver's seat and Peggy entered the passenger's seat. Emily hit the gas and began to drive down the road toward the animal shelter.


	14. Revelations

So things are pretty grim right now. So will Bolt be saved by a miracle or is he destined to die? Will Bolt take the final steps toward the light or will he be left in the dark? Does Rex win over Mittens? Where are those DAVE instructions? Please review! Let's begin!

XIV: Revelations

Penny was sobbing, burying her face into Bolt's furry body as Joe was sitting in the yellow lounge chair, working with Bolt to comfort her. "Penny, don't worry... I promise I'll be happy, whatever happens." Bolt encouraged weakly. "Yeah, Penny. He's been a good dog and will go to dog heaven." Penny was not swayed and continued sobbing for another few minutes until Emily and Peggy entered the room accompanied by Mittens, Rhino, Isabel, Rex, and Cecil. The two veterinarians followed them, "You guys will have to clean up after their messes." The same male veterinarian ordered. Peggy eyed his nametag and replied, "Of course I will, Keith." Keith gave her a strange smile and walked back into the room without a second glance at her. He stood at the foot of Bolt's bed and talked with the female veterinarian, and after a few moments, Keith finally spoke up to the entire room, "Hey, everyone. I think Kathy has an idea." Kathy, the female veterinarian with the short, red hair, then dryly announced, "Well, guys... Bolt does not have much time left. I thought it'd be appropriate for him to talk with everyone one last time. One at a time, Bolt?" Bolt hesitated and then answered, "...Yeah."

"You think you'll manage?" Kathy asked him. "I'll be okay." Kathy then sat down in a chair behind her and gestured Keith to sit down beside her. "This will be interesting; I want to see what a talking dog has to say to his animal friends." Kathy said. Keith let out an uninterested grunt, sitting down beside her. Joe approached Bolt first and leaned down so his face was right next to him, "Bolt... you are a good dog. I loved you like a brouther! The way you saved Isabel... and what you told me about Penny and the green-eyed man earlier... just amazing! I'll miss you..." Joe scratched him on the head and Bolt licked his hand. "I'll miss you too, Dad." Joe then retreated back to the chair and Emily walked up to him. "Bolt... I guess I have to say the same thing that Joe did. I love you and I will miss you. You were a great friend." She held out a hand for Bolt to lick it, which he did, "You let me into your house and took care of me... I love you, Mom. I'll never forget you." Mittens then hopped onto the bed. Bolt was beginning to get a little emotional and drew a deep breath and exhaled to avoid crying in front of all his friends and family, and more importantly so he could remain coherent as his voice was already weak. "I... I don't know what to say, Bolt." Mittens was fighting back tears herself as she found herself at a loss for words. "You don't have to, Mittens. Everyday I look back and know it was you that pretty much made me who I am and sent my life down the right path. I will never forget you, Mittens." Mittens couldn't hold it back anymore and began to cry as she nuzzled Bolt, "I'll never forget you, buddy. I love you."

Mittens nuzzled him for a while before backing off and letting Isabel approach the bed. Isabel was big enough that she didn't even have to hop onto the bed to see Bolt. Bolt moved himself over to the edge of the bed and kissed Isabel on the nose. "I'm sorry about all this, baby. I wish I had just a little more time to maybe settle down and have a family with you... but it's just not meant to be I guess." Isabel didn't speak, she just leaned in with tears in her eyes and nuzzled him passionately. "I love you too, baby." Bolt said. Isabel gave him one last kiss on the nose and, whimpering, walked away back into the crowd. Robert walked up to the bedside next, "Bolt... I dunno what to say. I feel like this is my fault and I am _really_ sorry about all this." Bolt sarcastically responded, "Oh, don't worry... you're just one of many idiots out there." Robert nodded in agreement and walked away. Rex and Cecil then jumped onto the bed to say their goodbyes. Rex began first, "Bolt... I didn't know you very well, but you were a great guy from what I saw. I wish I could be as cool as you one day."

"Rex... you don't know your own strength. You are probably a better fighter than I am. Well, I'll never forget you, man. Good luck to you!" Cecil then stepped forward in his ball, "Bolt, this whole thing has inspired me to open up a little more and not care what others think of me. I'll never forget you, Bolt." Bolt smiled and responded, "Thank you. You are a good guy, Cecil. So... does Rhino know?" Cecil moved over to reveal Rhino, who had been hiding behind him. Bolt's smile quickly dissipated. "Bolt, please tell me it isn't true." Rhino pleaded. Bolt inhaled and finally answered, "It's true." Rhino then looked at Bolt in disbelief and asked him, "Was it intentional? Are you a... murderer?" Bolt shook his head and answered, "No. It was on the set in Hollywood before they decided to use cats. I was convinced that the hamsters were agents of the green-eyed man. I was already angry enough and... your parents laughed at my pain, and I did it without realizing what I was doing. I never remembered this because of that crazy Hollywood agent and that mean director. I just wish there was some way I could make it up to you before I go, Rhino... and I'm sorry." Rhino looked at him for a moment or two, then his frown changed to a smile. He unscrewed the lid to his hamster ball and scurried over to Bolt, hugging him. "Apology accepted, Bolt! I will miss you, buddy!" Rhino exclaimed as he began to cry again. Bolt smiled and replied, "Thank you, Rhino. I feel so much better now." Rhino, Cecil, and Rex both ran back into the crowd of people and animals, and finally they had come to the last goodbye. The clock read 9:00... Bolt's life could end any time now. He looked around the room at his friends and family one last time and noticed that Keith was no longer sitting next to Kathy. Where'd he go? But before he had time to determine that, he felt his favourite person hugging him. "Bolt, you're my best friend and I wish you didn't have to go! I love you!" Bolt's eyes welled up with tears as he responded, "Oh, don't worry, Penny. You've shown that you really do love me and I love you too, and the birthday gift you've given me... awesome!" Penny backed off for a moment with a puzzled look on her face, "It... it was? But it killed you!"

"I'm talking about love. You have brought all these people together just to carry on my legacy, just to let me know that I'm loved, and that's the best birthday gift anyone could ask for. Not to mention, aside from this sickness, these last two days have been some of the best days of my life." Penny smiled from ear to ear, "You mean... this is all you wanted? Love?"

"Remember how I told you about how I never celebrate my birthday with presents or cake? That's because days like those, whether it's a birthday, Christmas, Easter, Independence Day, Halloween, New Year's Day, or even an anniversary, everyone seems to think it's all about gifts and cake and festive songs, but I realized a long time ago that those days are not measured in what you give or get, but how much you show that you care... your holiday spirit. I don't celebrate these special days with gifts or cake or any of that because I don't want others to show me how fat their wallet is, or how strong their claws are, or how they care more than anyone else, but I want them to show me how strong their love is, while I do the same thing by wishing upon a star or saying a prayer for the well-being of others. I am not a holy dog, but I do realize and respect Christmas as the birth of Christ. I am not a patriot, but I do realize and respect Independence Day as the day we were freed from British rule. I don't run on clocks and calendars, but I do realize and respect that my birthday is the celebration that the Earth has revolved around the sun one more time. I guess that's why I didn't want any gifts." At this point, most of the audience was in tears. Penny gave him one final kiss on the nose and said, "You're my good boy, Bolt." Bolt responded with a quiet sob.

Keith re-entered the room holding a needle with a blue liquid inside it. Robert, from a distance, studied the liquid and finally asked, "What is that, Keith?" Keith seemed a little startled as Robert asked and jerked his head to the right to face him. Kathy got up and stood beside Keith, "Didn't the boss say you weren't authorized for lethal injections?" Keith snickered and replied, "Oh, relax! It's just a sedative. I'll give him this so he doesn't have to die with an aching stomach." Kathy nodded and stepped back. Keith approached Bolt slowly. Bolt did not have a good feeling about this for some reason, and cowered slightly as Keith approached. "What is it, Bolt?" Penny asked. Bolt was growing weaker by the second and managed a hoarse, "I... don't know." Keith extended his right arm with the needle ready and aimed for Bolt's thigh. Rex looked around to see everyone silently anticipating Bolt's death, nothing else, so he crouched down for momentum and immediately jumped as high as he could onto the bed, catching the needle in his mouth and jumping off the other side of the bed. "Rex! What are you doing?!" Mittens cried. Rex walked into sight of the crowd again, coming out from the other side of the bed. Keith approached and searched for the needle on Rex until he saw it again... and where it was, and he froze. "Bolt... tell him to stick out his tongue..." Bolt then weakly directed, "Rex... stick out your tongue." Rex did. The audience gasped at what they saw. The needle had lodged itself into the back of Rex's tongue and half of the fluid had drained into him. Keith removed the needle from Rex's tongue and looked at it. He stomped his foot to the ground when he realized that half of it was gone, "Dammit!"

"Rex! Why did you do that?" Peggy asked. Rex replied with a few short barks. Bolt gasped and struggled to say, "Oh no... Keith... has... back pocket..." Bolt was discontinued by a hallucination, before his eyes was the giant flopping ear from his first dream. The ear had three bloody scratch marks on it, "Rex's ear... it's..." Before he could finish, Bolt's head limply fell to the soft, white pillow and he stopped breathing. The cardiac monitor flatlined. "Is he...?" Penny asked, Kathy sighed and responded, "Looks like it. There is a period of ten minutes after flatline where we can revive him, but it's just a technicality at this point since there's no cure. Penny, Bolt is dead." Penny hugged Bolt tightly and sobbed. Meanwhile, Robert stood up from the bedside he had been sitting on and looked at Keith knowingly as he approached him, "Back pocket?" he asked. Robert was now right in front of Keith, "What's in your back pocket?" he asked. "What's it to you?!" Keith snapped back. Keith then looked at Emily and noticed she was wearing a pin reading 'hug a tree'. "Hey! That's mine!" He yelled as he yanked it off Emily's jacket. Rex then ran behind Keith and, with his teeth, pulled out the contents of his back pocket. Several pieces of paper fell to the floor, and the front page read, "DAVE Instruction Manual". Robert was stunned when he saw it, "Why?" The crowd looked at Keith with fire in their eyes. "You wanna know why? I'll tell you why! I was going to kill this dog with this horrible new invention! I knew this invention was flawed and that's exactly what I wanted to prove. Yesterday, I went to Penny's house to cure Bolt for side-effects of 'Ketamine', but it was a lie; Bolt was the undercover test subject for DAVE. Once I found out, I warned her that the shit had hit the fan and stormed off. Before I left, however, I thought I'd grab the instructions which had been so conveniently laid out on the kitchen counter. Last night, I used the paper with the ingredients listed to create a liquid DAVE. I figured Bolt would end up here today, so I brought the needle filled with 20Mg of the liquid DAVE, two times the pill dose, here with me. 20Mg would O.D. and kill Bolt, but this MUTT had to interfere!" He ran at Rex, but was blocked by Joe. Joe looked at Keith right in the eye and yelled, "You picked the wrong guy to do illegal things near." Joe reached for the waistline of his pants and pulled handcuffs out of his pocket. "Looks like we're goin' downtown." Joe cuffed him and dragged him out to security, who just so happened to be waiting right outside the door. Two security guards dragged Keith off as the room watched.

Joe walked back into the room to see the dead Bolt laying on the bed and his head was then filled with sorrow. He approached Penny, who was still mourning her loss, and patted her on the back, "You heard what he said, Penny. You gave him the greatest gift ever." Penny did not respond, but continued sobbing. Most of the animals in the room were in tears as well; Mittens and Isabel namely. After another minute of sorrow, Robert instantly remembered something. He picked up the DAVE papers from the ground and quickly went through them. He looked for the list of animals that were immune to DAVE, but could not find it. He slammed the papers on a nearby table and then looked down to see Rex by his feet. But, though he had just been given a pill's dose of DAVE, he was not talking. "How?" He asked himself as he leaned down to Rex's level. It was then that he remembered the one other thing Bolt said before his heart stopped, "Your ear, Rex... there's three scratch marks on it." Cecil scurried up to Rex and Robert. Rex gestured that it was Cecil who was responsible for them. "You scratched him?" Robert asked Cecil. Robert then realized exactly what was written on the DAVE immunity papers... '(…) Has no effect on hamsters.' "Guys, get me a needle! Rex is immune! We may be able to revive him!" Kathy quickly ran out of the room to get a needle as the entire room looked at Rex and Robert with great interest. "What do you mean, Robert?" Emily asked politely, "Cecil scratched him... and I believe when he did, his DNA, containing the formula that makes hamsters immune, entered Rex's bloodstream! We don't have much time, but this is our only shot." Penny looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes. A faint gleam of hope had returned to her.

***

Just a quick footnote to any of the Bolt fanatics, at this point Bolt is not dead, since there is a 10 minute period after flatline where someone or something can be revived.


	15. The Third World

Okay, so now we know that maybe Bolt has a little hope. Though on the brink of absolute death, can the veterinarians hurry and get a vaccine in him, or will they have to improvise? Or is it simply a lost cause? Well, I'm not giving it away, all I'm gonna predict is that there will be an ending... LOL. Please R&R because the last two days (chapters 10-11) I've had a shortage. And, for the record, I am using "almighty spirit" as God for this reason: You can let this God be whoever you believe it to be, as I am nothing more than a spiritual Agnostic. Let's begin!

XV: The Third World

Bolt was standing on the pedestal once again and Gabriel was alongside. The black abyss was non-existent it seemed as a beautiful landscape, heaven, surrounded him. She placed a hand on Bolt's back and then waved an arm in front of them. In front of Bolt, a holographic flight of stairs appeared leading down to a star-shaped island in the center of the ocean. "There's no turning back once you reach the light at the end of this flight of stairs. Are you ready to begin the journey, Bolt?" Seeming to have no control over the choice, Bolt began walking down on the flight of stairs toward the star-shaped island. His eyes were fixed on the light coming from the island and the beauty surrounding him, but the closer he came to the island, the more grief he felt. He knew that he wouldn't see Penny or Isabel or anyone he knew in heaven and it tore him apart inside. "Gabriel, how do I know I want to do this?"

"Because it's your time, Bolt." Gabriel responded softly. "But... how do I know it's my time? What happens if I'm saved before I get to the island? And what's even on the island anyway?"

"The island we are heading for is called Eden. On that island, the almighty spirit will determine if you are good or bad, and I know you're good, Bolt. Right now we are in a nowhere zone... the third world... you are neither alive nor dead. I am not a fortune teller and I cannot tell if you will be saved from death or not, only the almighty spirit can foresee the future, but if you are, you will return. That's all I can tell you." Bolt nodded and looked forward. The light was inching closer. "Gabriel. Why do I still feel... sad? Shouldn't I be happy in heaven?"

"Bolt, you feel grief now because you are still spiritually attached to the physical world. Once the almighty spirit accepts you into heaven, it will vanish." Bolt did feel encouraged by this, but at the same time it destroyed him. Suddenly, a subtle earthquake-like shudder was felt, but they both continued walking, "Bolt, I am sensing a... disturbance. What exactly did you say in your final breath?"

"I... can't remember. I may have said something that could save me, but I really don't know. But I wanted to ask, what will become of Penny... and Isabel... and my friends? Will I be able to see them?" Gabriel sighed, "You will see them through your spirit. That is the only way until they take the journey to heaven as well." Bolt was silent the rest of the journey, and all the while, the grief strangely became stronger, as a few more earthquake-like shudders were felt, each stronger than the last. Finally, they arrived on the snow-covered island of Eden. In front of them was a large Roman temple. "Come with me, Bolt. Into the temple." Gabriel flew ahead and Bolt ran after her, running between large, cement columns into the temple. Inside the front door was a large hall. Two rows of columns were aligned parallel along the hall to a flight of stairs at the end. There was no noise at all in this temple, save the sound of his footsteps. Finally, Bolt reached the end of the hall and looked up the flight of stairs to see a large circular window. Gabriel looked up and bowed her head. She knelt down and folded her hands on her knee while chanting something in a tongue unfamiliar to Bolt. "Almighty one, I have brought you a soul which I pray be of light. I beg you accept him into heaven." No sound was made for some moments until, "No. I cannot." A deep, echoing voice replied as another shudder was felt. Bolt was taken aback by this and he seemed to feel like he was regaining control over his actions in this spiritual realm. Gabriel finally replied, "Almighty one, why?"

"Because it is not his time... clear!" Bolt suddenly felt like he was completely in control again. He could decide for himself, and his first instinct to run took control. Bolt ran away, out of the temple and back up the holographic flight of stairs, all the while feeling the entire realm tremble under his feet and hearing a voice yell "clear!" every few moments, until everything dimmed, the beautiful scenery that surrounded him faded back into the black abyss and he was standing on the pedestal. Gabriel was floating in front of him and he was confused, "Gabriel... what's happening?" Gabriel began to vanish into the black abyss once again, "You are saved. Wake up, Bolt." Bolt gave her a puzzled look. "What?"

"Bolt, wake up!" She again ordered as she began to disappear. "I don't understand!"

"Wake up!" She ordered again as she faded away. Suddenly, bolt forced his eyes open to see several circular, white, incandescent lights above him surrounded by white plaster. He could hear the beeping of the cardiac monitor as well as some quiet speech. He looked to the right to see a sight for sore eyes, Penny. "I think he's okay, but just give it a moment." Kathy instructed. "Bolt?" Penny asked. Bolt did not answer as he wasn't exactly sure what was going on. "Are you okay, Bolt?" Bolt finally realized what was happening. He looked around the room to see everyone, waiting with abated breath for something, and he was that something. "What's going on?" Bolt asked as he looked around. No response from the humans around him followed. Rex approached him, hopping onto the bed and showing him his scratched up ear. "Rex... did you...?"

"You bet, Bolt!" Rex exclaimed. Bolt let out an excited bark and jumped to all fours, much to the crowd's pleasure, and cheers and applause filled the room. Bolt ran to Rex and gave him a big hug and a playful pat on the head, "I don't care what I said, there is such a thing as a superdog, Rex... and _you _are it! I owe you my life! Thank you!" Penny leaned in and gave Bolt a big hug as Bolt finished talking with Rex. "I told you he's a trooper!" Joe added. Everyone, animal and human, gathered around Bolt to give him pats on the head and, of course, to celebrate the fact that he was apparently treated and alive. Bolt gave Penny a lick on the face and said to her, "I love you, Penny." Penny did not stop to speak back to him, as she could not understand him anymore. When Bolt realized this, mixed feelings overcame him. He didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed, but he didn't care, he was alive! Emily approached Robert and shook hands with him, "You may have been the cause, but you saved the day, Robert! I'll give you that. Thank you."

"Yep. I just had a gut feeling that it would work. I wasn't 100% it would work, but boy it worked!"

"What exactly did you do?" Kathy asked, approaching them with a somewhat shocked look on her face. "Well, I was reminded of the immunity list by little Rex and his hamster friend. I have no idea where the immunity list is now... I'm assuming Keith got rid of it incase something like this would happen." Robert informed with a smile. "When Cecil scratched Rex, some of Cecil's DNA got into Rex's bloodstream. When I saw Rex's ear and Cecil alongside, I remembered that hamsters are immune, so I simply put a needle in Rex's ear injected some of his blood into Bolt's bloodstream. The white blood cells linked to Cecil's DNA recognized DAVE as a virus and destroyed it. So, after I thought he'd be either treated or doomed, I had Kathy use the defibrillator and it worked!"

"So... Bolt is saved?" Emily asked, her face hopeful. Robert simply smiled confidently and nodded, "Bolt is saved. Miraculous, but he is saved. I guess some things, like the precious bond between humans and animals, were not meant to be messed with... not just yet." Penny looked up to Robert from the bed and nodded in agreement. Bolt finally stood up on all fours and cherished the attention he was getting. To no surprise, Mittens hopped onto the bed. Mittens, however, did not approach Bolt immediately to steal the attention or to celebrate Bolt's survival, but pranced over to Rex. "Rex!"

"Yeah, Mittens?"

"Well, you sure did put on a show. You did exactly as I told you, and I thought that was really sweet. You're a great guy and now my best friend's hero." She leaned in and licked him on the cheek. Rex gasped, "You... you... you think I was... a hero?" Mittens nodded and sat down. "Does this mean...?" Rex asked. Mittens sighed and looked down, "Rex, I'm not the dating kind right now. At this point, all I need are my friends and I don't want to dedicate myself to that kind of commitment. Plus, I don't think our owners would like it if we each went to each other's house every day." Rex sighed, disappointed, but he knew she was right, "Well... we can still be friends, can't we?" Mittens smiled widely and replied, "I'd like that." Rex was smiling from ear to ear. It wasn't love, but it was a start. Mittens approached Bolt who was getting kisses and love from Isabel, as well as bragged about by Rhino. "Bolt!" She exclaimed happily. "Oh, Mittens." Bolt sighed. "I thought I lost you, Bolt." She said with tears in her eyes as she hugged him. Bolt patted her on the back and replied, "Well, I'm alive Mittens. Been a crazy few days, but I am A-okay. So, how long was I out?"

"Robert says that they revived you with less than a minute left. It's an absolute miracle. I just can't believe that... this could've been the last time I saw you." Bolt smiled. Deep down, he couldn't believe that he defied the odds, and in the middle of an embrace by all of his friends, and, of course, Isabel, he looked up to the ceiling and mouthed silently, "Thank you."

***

That night was just like any other night before DAVE. "So, Bolt... almost six years old!" Rhino exclaimed. Bolt, who was lounging in his bed with Isabel, chuckled and replied, "Oh, can it, Rhino!"

"I wasn't gonna go crazy about it. I was just gonna say... what do you want to wish for this year?" Bolt was surprised, not so much by the question, but more who was asking it. He thought long and hard and finally responded, "The bond between humans and animals is perfect as it is. This year, I'll wish upon a star... for it to remain as great as it is the way it is. Cats, dogs, ferrets, rats, et cetera don't need to be able to talk for there to be love. As long as there's love, it doesn't need to be changed at all. I will also wish upon a star..." He looked at Isabel, Isabel looked up at him. Bolt gave her a knowing smile, "...for good luck to all dogs, especially those who plan to settle down and have a family... soon." Isabel smiled, "I think that's a wonderful idea." They shared a kiss and nuzzled each other. "Heh... this is too mushy for me... time for some TV!" Rhino scampered to the couch and began flipping through the channels. Penny approached Bolt and pet him on the head, "Well, I may not be able to understand you anymore, Bolt... but I thought that was beautiful what you said about your birthday... and all those holidays. I'll never forget those words, Bolt." She hugged him and then hugged Isabel and the sleeping Mittens and finally walked to the hallway, turning her head back once more, "Goodnight, guys." She turned off the light and left the room.

***

Bolt fell asleep quickly, and it was the most peaceful sleep he'd had in three days. In his dream, he was sitting on the pedestal again. "Gabriel... why did you spare my life?"

"I didn't, Bolt. The natural balance saved you. Apparently a vaccine was made in the waning moments of your journey to heaven. It's not the first time this has happened, but I can guarantee you that you are probably the luckiest dog on Earth, Bolt." Bolt smiled confidently. "So, you really are no fortune teller, aren't you?"

"Nope. I am limited to the past and present, just as any physical beings are. Only the almighty spirit has the ability too see the future, which is why he denied you from heaven before either of us knew you were still alive. Bolt, your story and your words have touched a lot of people. Would you like to see?" A somewhat dumbfounded look appeared on Bolt's face. They were just words, how could they have such a big impact? "Yeah." He replied, very interested. The fairy opened her arms and, in a flash, they were floating over Penny's bed. Penny, though, was kneeling in front of her window with her head bowed and her hands folded. "Bolt, she is praying... because of what you said." Bolt was amazed. This must be how the words have affected Penny. He knew Penny was never religious, but nobody ever said Agnostics and Atheists can't pray. Suddenly, Bolt fell a short distance onto Penny's bed. He looked around for Gabriel but did not see her. Penny heard Bolt thud on her bed and looked back at him, finishing her prayer. "Hey, buddy. Ready for bed?" Bolt now knew that Gabriel had dropped him in the room with Penny. Bolt chuckled and joked to himself, looking out the window at the night sky, "Disrespecting the natural order now aren't we?" Penny slid into the bed with Bolt alongside, she stroked him on the head and said, "You're my good boy, Bolt."

"You're my favourite person, Penny." Bolt replied. Penny did not understand. Bolt smiled. Just the way it should be.


	16. Author's Note

Author's Note

I was amazed to get 10 reviews on Until I'm Saved... so I am absolutely astounded to see 30+ on this one! Thank you everyone! And the more reviews I get, the better, so I'd love to see em keep coming =D

As I began this story, I really didn't know where I was going with it until I reached chapter 3. For the rest of the story, I only could see what I was gonna write up to 2 chapters ahead. Either way, I thought it came out great, especially chapter 12, and I had a lot of fun writing it once I knew what to write. I did notice a little name confusion between Emily and Penny as I read over the first chapter last night, so let me fix this: I do not own Emily and Penny Wallace, but I own the names EMILY and Wallace. The characters themselves are owned by Walt Disney Pictures.

One of my friends here is writing a different version of Until I'm Saved which I'm looking forward to reading, which leads me to another subject. If you would like to use my OCs, plots, stories, etc. for anything, simply send me a PM and tell me what you are planning to do, and I will probably approve of it. If there is anything at all you want to do involving the above mentioned, don't be afraid to ask me, because I'm a nice guy and won't criticize you at all. My approvals and disapprovals are not rating based, either, so feel free to PM me with an idea with an M+ rating... not necessarily limited to FanFiction. net

At this point, I am at a loss for ideas for sequels. I'd appreciate your ideas so I can be quick to write another fanfic here. Hopefully I can find some ideas like this one and Until I'm Saved, which just came out of nowhere, but any and all help would be appreciated. I have two base ideas now; one involving whatever happens to Bolt's parents and another one involving Bolt's puppies. IDK exactly what I'm planning to do with either, but that's why I'm taking requests.

Please give me a rating on this story from 1-10. I want to know how this one sizes up to Until I'm Saved, as well, so please give me a comparison. I want a critique, not a simple "woohoo" or "boo", though the "woohoos" are always nice to read =D

And, once again, if you have not seen Bolt, you have gotta see it! If you love dogs, you will love it! It is very touching and almost made me cry, and this is coming from a 17-year-old man who just so happens to have an inner child. I recommend watch-movies. net, or just wait for the DVD to come out.


End file.
